L'amour à sens unique
by tatunette
Summary: ¤FIC COMPLETE¤ Ils sont amoureux... ils sont seuls chacuns de leur côté. Cela va-t-il durer? Slash HPSR Bon, je sais que c'est nul comme résumé, mais allez jetter un oeil :) RARs en ligne.
1. Premier chapitre

Alors, alors. Bonjour tout le monde. Il y a quelques temps, j'avais été obligée partir de chez mes parents (non, non pas de drame lol, c'est pour les études) et de m'installer ds un studio à Paris. Du coup, plus d'Internet. Depuis, je me suis acheter un ordi, et surtout, j'ai pris une connection à internet. Je vais donc mettre certaines de mes fics sur J'espere qu'elle vous plairont.

Commençons donc par la première (qui n'est pas la première chronologiquement mais bon :p).

Titre: L'amour à sens unique

Genre: romance/ drama/ action

Pairing: Sevy/Harry

Ratting: G (je pense)

Disclimers: Ils ne sont pas à moi :( seulement l'histoire...

Résumé: Ils sont amoureux, ils sont seuls... Cela va-til durer?

Avertissement: C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais y'en a plusieurs). Si ça vous deplait, je ne vous retiens pas.

Bonne lecture

ONE SHOT : L'amour à sens unique ?

Premier chapitre.

**POV Harry.**

Suis-je bien normal ? Je suis gay, mais ça, ça ne date pas d'hier… Et puis, même si ça sort un peu de l'ordinaire, ça reste encore « normal ». Par contre, ce qui est nouveau c'est que je fantasme sur un professeur. Et pis, pas n'importe quel professeur, je fantasme sur Severus Rogue. Décidément, je vais de surprises en surprises sur ma propre personne. Depuis quand est-ce que je rêve de ses charmantes petites fesses ? Euh… Disons, deux bons mois… oui, c'est bien ça, deux mois… Depuis le bal d'Halloween.

Flash Back.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'ils peuvent trouver à cette fête. Elle est ridicule : musiques qui font « peur », déguisements qui font « peur ». Je dirais plutôt comportements qui font peur… Pff et puis quoi encore ? S'ils veulent vraiment avoir peur, mettez les donc 5 minutes devant un Voldemort en colère… Vraiment ridicule!

Oh, et voilà notre professeur de potion adoré ! Il n'a pas besoin de se déguiser lui au moins… Quoi qu'une jolie tenue de lapin avec des oreilles qui se balancent au rythme de ses pas risquerait d'en terroriser plus d'un… Moi le premier… Bon arrête tes âneries Harry… Je crois bien que je vais aller faire un tour dehors.

Hum, il fait frais, c'est tellement agréable, plus de musique, plus de vapeur d'alcool, plus de cris et une solitude vraiment voulue. Ron et Hermione, Neville et Ginny, Dean et Seamus, tous mes amis sont en couples. Même Malefoy a l'air d'être amoureux… Cho a réussi à le séduire dirait-on. C'est bien, tant mieux pour lui, tant mieux pour eux, tant pis pour moi… Dire que j'ai réussi à tomber amoureux de Malefoy… Je suis pitoyable. Il faut dire pour ma défense qu'il a beaucoup changé. Le jour où il a refusé à son père de devenir Mangemort, il s'est comme qui dirait, libéré. Quand il a su que j'étais amoureux de lui, il m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'il était hétéro et que son cœur battait pour Cho. Veinarde.

Maintenant, je flâne dans ce parc déjà couvert de neige en ce début d'hiver. Là bas, au loin, près du lac, déambule une personne, un homme à en croire la démarche. Il est vraiment très sexy. D'après ce que je vois à cette distance, il porte un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise de soie blanche. Comment fait-il pour supporter la fraîcheur de cette nuit si légèrement vêtu ? J'ai bien envie de m'approcher pour voir à quoi ressemble cet inconnu magnifique. Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est Rogue ! Rogue en chemise et pantalon de cuire ! Ce serait pour ça qu'il ne porte que des robes amples et sans forme ? Pour cacher au monde la beauté de son corps parfait. Mais c'est pas vrai Harry, après Drago tu fantasmes sur Rogue ! Ce sera qui la prochaine fois ? Essaye Hagrid aussi tant qu'à faire… Merlin, il a décidé de faire fondre toute la neige du parc avec sa démarche sensuelle. Il enflamme mes sens, c'est pas possible, il faut absolument que je rentre prendre une douche froide.

Fin du flash back.

Cette soirée… Celle qui causa ma perte. Celle qui vit Harry Potter sombrer dans un amour à sens unique pour son professeur de potion Severus Rogue.

**POV Severus.**

Une fois encore, je sens couler mes larmes sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir qui mène à la Grande Salle tout à l'heure, il n'a même pas dénié un regard vers moi, ou plutôt si, il m'a lancé un regard noir remplis de mépris et de dégoût avant de m'ignorer de la plus belle des manières. Pourquoi est-ce que je me comporte comme une collégienne pré-pubère quand je le croise, quand il me parle et même simplement quand je pense à lui ?

Cette nuit là, celle où je me promenais dans le parc en pensant à lui pendant la soirée d'Halloween, je l'ai vu s'en aller à grand pas vers le château. Il m'a certainement vu, moi qui pensais tous les élèves à ce stupide bal, et il a du être d'avantage dégoûté de moi en me voyant vêtu de la sorte… Merlin, chaque minute qui passe est une torture où je rêve de le serrer dans mes bras. Juste le cajoler contre mon cœur pour lui faire oublier l'espace d'un temps sa destinée. Mais non, je ne peux que le regarder de loin, lui retirer des points pour le faire réagir et parfois même le mettre en retenue juste pour le plaisir de le voir un peu plus longtemps… En plus d'une collégienne pré-pubère, je suis un monstre.

Ce soir, c'est Noël. Encore une fête stupide… Échange de cadeaux, de vœux de bonheur et de santé. Oubliée la guerre et notre « ami » Voldemort. Personne ne se soucie plus de savoir si peut-être ce soir, il entamera une bonne fois pour toutes les hostilités !

Toujours est-il que ce soir comme chaque année, je suis convié - forcé? - au bal de Noël qui se déroulera en (très) petit comité. Je ne sais même pas si des élèves sont restés cette année. Ils veulent tous profiter de leur famille au maximum avant que ce ne soit trop tard. On ne peut pas les en blâmer. En tout cas, aucun Serpentard n'est resté au château, pas un seul. Avec la chance que j'ai, il y aura un ou deux Gryffondors ! Génial ! Le pire serait indéniablement qu'il y ai LE Gryffondor.

Je m'habille en conséquences - « Tenues de fête de rigueur » dixit Dumbledore… Vieux fou - et me dirige doucement vers la Grande Salle. Merlin que j'aimerais me soustraire à cette formalité ! Je pousse les portes et jette un rapide coup d'œil aux personnes qui vont être mes compagnons de soirée : Dumbledore, bien sur, MacGonnagall, Flitwick, cette vieille bique de Trealawney, Bibine, Lupin - mon vieil « ami ». Côté élève : un premier année Serdaigle, deux Pouffsoufle de cinquième année et… Oh ! Merde ! Harry ! C'est pas possible. Pourquoi n'est-il pas allé avec ses amis chez les Weasley comme tous les ans ?

Nous n'attendions plus que vous Severus, prenez place je vous prie, me-dit Dumbledore.

**POV Harry.**

Nous n'attendions plus que vous Severus, prenez place je vous prie.

Le voilà enfin ! J'ai cru qu'il ne viendrait pas. Merlin, qu'il est beau. Je ne regrette pas d'être resté même si le regard horrifié qu'il vient de me lancer risque de ne pas me faciliter la tâche ! Ce soir, j'ai décidé de jouer la carte de l'alcool. Il faut que je boive assez pour que tout le monde puisse concevoir mon ébriété, mais pas trop pour pouvoir rester maître de moi-même et conscient de ce que je fais. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Toutes les places sont prises sauf celle à ma droite, entre moi et Dumbledore. À ma gauche, Remus discute joyeusement avec tout le monde. Sev s'assied donc, contraint et forcé, près de moi, je le sens tendu.

Bonsoir Professeur.

Il me regarde très surpris, jette un coup d'œil à mon verre puis à la cruche de Bierreaubeurre déjà à moitié vide et ramène son regard de braise sur moi avant de répondre un « Bonsoir Potter » très sobre et plutôt froid.

Le repas commence et je continue d'enfiler les verres les uns derrière les autres. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas bien sûr, c'est que je n'en bois pas la moitié. Cependant, je me trouve déjà bien échauffé. Il est maintenant temps d'arrêter de boire une bonne fois pour toute. À côté de moi, Remus ne semble pas approuver mon débordement alcoolique. Severus quant à lui, a bu également quelques verres, mais ne laisse rien transparaître sur son doux - Harry arrête de boire - visage.

Il est temps de faire ma sortie. Je prétends qu'un sommeil alcoolisé m'appelle pour m'éclipser et aller attendre mon professeur adoré un peu plus loin pour le suivre quand il sortira à son tour. Ce moment ne tarde pas beaucoup et je suis à distance sa démarche féline.

Lorsqu'il arrive à proximité de ses appartements, je force quelque peu mon allure pour me rapprocher de lui et lorsqu'il atteint sa porte, je l'ai rejoint et l'appelle :

Professeur Rogue !

A suivre...

Et voilà! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?

En fait, je sais que c'est court, mais à la base, c'était un One-Shot, mais il était vraiment très long. alors je l'ai coupé en chapitre. Actuellement, il est coupé en 12 chapitres, mais si vous voulez des chapitres plus longs, je peux les recouper...

Bref, dites moi ce que vous voulez :)

J'espere que vous me reviewerez.

Gros bisous

Tatu


	2. Chapitre deux

**Titre **: L'amour à sens unique

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Sevy/Harry

**Ratting** : G (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Ils ne sont pas à moi :( seulement l'histoire...

**Résumé** : Ils sont amoureux, ils sont seuls... Cela va-til durer?

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais y'en a plusieurs).

**Note **: Si ça vous deplait, je ne vous retiens pas. Je ne l'ai pas dit au premier chapitre, mais Sev est un peu (bcp?) OOC. Voilà qui est rectifié.

**Note2** : Je n'ai pas Word sur mon ordi, et ça pose problème pour poster sur Du coup, je suis obligée de ruser quelque peu, mais toute la mise en page s'en trouve modifiée. Pour le premier chapitre, y'avait pas trop de dialogue donc ça ne genait pas. Là, y'en a quand même bcp plus. Donc je vais essayer de faire différement. J'espere que ça va marcher lol. (Note de dernière minute: ça n'a pas marché j'ai du me débrouiller autrement. j'espere que ça reste lisible, mais je suis dsl, je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement...)

Les RAR sont à la fin.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**POV Severus.**

Harry vient de quitter la Grande Salle plutôt bien amoché ! Je ne vais pas rester ici plus longtemps alors que la seule chose à peu près intéressante de cette soirée vient de s'en aller en zigzagant ! Je prends donc poliment congé de mes compagnons d'infortune pour redescendre à mes cachots où je pourrai laisser libre court à mon Amour pour Celui-Qui-Nous-Sauvera-Tous.

J'arrive rapidement devant mes appartements où je m'apprête à donner le mot de passe quand : 

"Professeur Rogue !"

Je me fige à l'entente de cette voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

"Professeur…"

Je me retourne lentement, recomposant en même temps mon masque impassible.

"Oui Potter ?"

"Professeur, je…"

"Vous êtes bourré Potter."

Il prend un air mi-offusqué, mi-amusé qui me fait fondre de l'intérieur.

"Vous vous méprenez Professeur. Enfin peut-être pas, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Que vouliez vous dire Potter ?"

Il se rapproche de moi d'un pas, il ne reste plus qu'un mètre entre nous, un tout petit mètre.

"Pourrait-on discuter en privé ? Là où aucune oreille indiscrète ne risque de surprendre notre conversation."

"Pourquoi Potter ? Qu'avez-vous de si secret à m'avouer ?"

Il s'avance encore un peu, et nos corps ne sont plus qu'à cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"C'est très personnel Professeur," murmure-t-il.

Je sens son souffle chaud et alcoolisé sur mes lèvres, il enflamme mes sens. S'il ne recule pas tout de suite, je risque de lui sauter dessus.

"S'il vous plait Professeur…"

Il fait une moue de petit Chat Potté (NdA : petit clin d'œil à notre Galou nationale lol), le rendant encore plus craquant qu'à l'ordinaire. Un jour, il me rendra fou et je serai envoyé au service psy de Sainte Mangouste.

Alors que je suis encore tout à mes pensées, des mots que je n'aurais jamais imaginé prononcer se faufilent rapidement entre mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les retenir :

"Veritaserum (NdA, c'est le mot de passe des appartements de Rogue :p), entrez Potter."

Il me dépasse et pénètre avec confiance dans mon salon. Mon regard se pose un instant sur son déhanché avant de le suivre et de refermer la porte.

"Que voulez vous Potter ?"

"C'est charmant chez vous Professeur…"

"Potter…"

"Vous avez beaucoup de goût…"

"POTTER…"

"J'aimerais beaucoup être doué de ce don pour la décoration…"

"POTTER !"

"Oui Professeur ?" Me dit-il joyeusement avec un grand sourire.

"Que me voulez-vous ?"

"Vous savez en deux mots c'est pas facile à dire…"

**POV Harry.**

Je pénètre dans les appartements de l'homme qui hante mes jours et mes nuits. Maintenant que je suis là, je ne suis plus aussi sûr de mon plan. Et puis, quelle idée j'ai eu d'aller m'enfermer avec un spécialiste de la torture et de la Magie Noire à qui je vais apprendre mon amour…

"Que voulez-vous Potter?"

Oh, non, ça y est… En plus, j'ai bu un peu plus que prévu et j'ai du mal à me concentrer… Gagner du temps…

"C'est charmant chez vous Professeur."

Ne pas le regarder, se concentrer sur ce qu'on a à dire…

"Potter…"

"Vous avez beaucoup de goût."

Il va me tuer, c'est sur ! J'aurai au moins le plaisir de mourir avec lui comme dernière vision et non l'autre face de serpent.

"POTTER…"

"J'aimerais beaucoup être doué de ce don pour le décoration."

"POTTER !"

"Oui Professeur ?"

Aies l'air joyeux Harry, souris, voilà, très bien…

"Que me voulez-vous?"

Je crois que cette fois, je ne peux plus reculer.

"Vous savez en deux mots, ce n'est pas vraiment facile à dire."

"Justement non, je ne sais pas, utilisez-en donc plus !"

"C'est que c'est assez délicat…"

"Et bien maintenant que vous êtes là, lancez-vous, nous gagnerons tous les deux un temps précieux."

Cette fois c'est partit. Attention, à trois, c'est le grand plongeon : 1, 2, 3... Plouff

"Et bien voilà Professeur… Je…enfin vous…"

"Oui ?"

"Jecroisquejesuisamoureuxdevous."

"Quoi ?"

"Nonenfaitjensuissûretcertain."

"Potter, qu'avez-vous dit ?"

"Rien du tout Professeur, d'ailleurs je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et je vous laisse si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient."

J'essaye une esquive rapide par la porte, mais il fait barrage de son corps '_magnifique_'. Chut la petite voix, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

"J'y vois un inconvénient, répondez-moi, est-ce que vous m'avez avoué être amoureux de moi ?"

Ça ne sert plus à rien de nier. Tant qu'à mourir, autant ne pas mourir en lâche.

**POV Severus.**

"J'y vois un inconvénient, répondez-moi, est-ce que vous m'avez avoué être amoureux de moi ?"

Mon cœur bat la chamade, ce n'est pas possible ! Tout simplement PAS possible. J'ai du mal comprendre, j'ai forcement mal compris, comment pourrait-il être amoureux de moi ? Moi, Severus Rogue…

Ses yeux se baissent et dans un souffle à peine perceptible, il répond :

"Oui…"

Si j'avais été seul, j'aurais volontiers sauté partout dans mon salon en hurlant de bonheur. Seulement je ne suis pas seul et Harry - mon Amour - semble déconfit. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je tends doucement ma main vers son visage d'ange, je laisse mes doigts apprécier le contact puis les fais passer sous son menton pour lui relever délicatement la tête. Il plante alors son regard dans le mien d'un air de défis, attendant patiemment la moquerie, l'insulte…

(NdA: normalement le chapitre s'arrêtait là lol. Mais puisque vous avez demander plus long, je continue un peu lol)

**POV Harry.**

Alors que sa main me frôle et m'électrise, je plante mon regard dans le sien d'un air de défis, attendant patiemment la moquerie, l'insulte… la sentence.

Ce qui vient pourtant n'a rien de tout ça ! Tout au contraire. Il se rapproche de moi, sa main toujours sous mon menton. Deux lèvres pleines et douces se posent délicatement sur les miennes en un baiser chaste et pur. Il se recule de quelques centimètres et me dit :

"Moi aussi, je t'aime."

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, et je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue devant cet aveu inespéré. De son pouce il l'efface et s'approche pour un nouveau baiser. Lorsqu'il s'écarte de moi, j'arrive tout juste à articuler :

"Comment ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Je me consumais chaque jour un peu plus de cet amour impossible. Maintenant c'est fini. Viens t'asseoir."

"Oui."

"Je te sers quelque chose pour nous remettre de nos émotions ?"

"Je veux bien un thé s'il vous plait."

"Harry, je t'en prie, abandonne ce vouvoiement insupportable…"

Mes joues s'empourprent. Tutoyer mon amour… Enfin…

"Alors, je veux bien un thé… S'il TE plait Severus…"

Il frissonne à l'entente de cette familiarité et de son prénom dans ma bouche. Je m'assois dans le divan confortable de mon professeur qui s'approche de moi, deux tasses de thé à la main. Il les pose sur la table basse et s'assoit juste à côté de moi. Je le regarde et me blottis dans ses bras. Il dépose de doux baisers sur le dessus de ma tête.

"Harry ?"

"Hum ?"

"Tu t'endors je crois, tu ne veux pas aller au lit ?"

"Non, Sev, je ne veux pas te quitter."

"Qui t'a parlé de me quitter ? Figure toi que j'ai un lit aussi."

"Ah, ah très drôle ! Cependant, c'est une bonne idée…"

Nous nous levons et nous dirigeons vers la salle de bain.

"Sev ?"

"Oui ?"

"Redis mon nom s'il te plait."

Il se retourne amoureusement vers moi et dit de sa voix la plus douce et la plus sensuelle :

"Harry…"

Un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Ce qu'il est bon d'entendre mon nom rouler sur sa langue puis sortir sensuellement d'entre ses lèvres délicieuses.

"Tu veux prendre une douche ?"

"Non, je préfère prendre ma douche le matin. Je voudrais juste me laver les dents, seulement je n'ai pas de brosse…"

"J'en ai toujours une d'avance, prends la. Elle est dans le tiroir là bas. Je te laisse le temps que tu finisses."

"Merci. Sev, attends…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Rien, mais ne me quitte pas sans m'embrasser…"

"T'es un vrai bébé Harry… Dit-il juste avant de m'embrasser tendrement."

"Non, c'est juste que je rêve de tes lèvres depuis un certain temps sans y avoir accès. Maintenant que je peux les avoir pour moi tout seul, j'ai bien l'intention d'en user et d'en abuser, lui réponds-je en le mettant dehors et en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil charmeur."

Il disparaît de ma vue et je commence à me brosser les dents, le regard rêveur et avec l'air - disons-le sans honte - abruti. Je ressors de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, et me dirige vers ce qu'il me semble être la chambre où j'entends Sev chantonner adorablement. Je reste dans l'embrasure de la porte d'où je peux observer le spectacle de mon amour en train d'allumer quelques bougies parfumées, flottant autour de son lit à baldaquin d'un bleu magnifique. Sev a les pieds nus, il ne porte plus sa lourde robe mais un pantalon de cuire plutôt moulant et une chemise de soie noire entrouverte. Ses cheveux de geai tombent en cascade sur ses épaules musclées et un petit bout de sa langue dépasse de ses lèvres en un signe de concentration : l'homme sexy par excellence. Quant à la chambre, c'est un envoûtement à elle toute seule. De lourdes tentures opaques tombent devant les deux grandes fenêtres qui ouvrent le murs du fond, lesquels murs sont d'un blanc immaculé et décorés de deux tableaux. Le premier est une photographie Moldue - Moldue ? Suis-je bien dans la chambre de Severus Rogue ? - d'un couché de soleil sur une plage de sable fin, il en ressors une impression de calme, de détente et de plénitude. Le second tableau représente une vieille bâtisse de type romane absolument magnifique.

"Sev, je…"

"Tu m'as fait peur, ça fait longtemps que tu m'observes ?"

"Assez longtemps pour te trouver absolument adorable quand tu te concentres. Je… je n'ai pas de pyjama sur moi là… Tu pourrais peut-être m'en prêter un ?"

"Ne rougis pas comme ça… - Il sourit - et désolé, mais je ne porte jamais de pyjamas, je dors en boxer…"

"Ah…"

"Ne rougis pas comme ça voyons… Ce n'est qu'un boxer… A moins que tu n'en portes pas - sourire ravageur et clin d'œil entendu - je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas en faire de même…"

"Ok, on va faire ça alors. Mais je… Enfin je veux dire, je ne me suis jamais dévêtu devant personne, disons que mon corps…"

**POV Severus.**

"Ok, on va faire ça alors. Mais je… Enfin je veux dire, je ne me suis jamais dévêtu devant personne, disons que mon corps…"

Je perçois un grande crainte dans sa voix. Comment peut-il douter de sa beauté ? Je le prends dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

"Chut Harry. Ici, tu ne seras jamais jugé. Je te le promets."

Il baisse les yeux et me souffle :

"Merci."

Je me penche quelque peu pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser amoureux et lui dit doucement au creux de l'oreille :

"Je vais prendre ma douche, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, mets toi à l'aise. Tu peux te mettre au lit ou alors, visiter un peu, fais comme chez toi."

Je m'éclipse jusqu'à la salle de bain.

**POV Harry.**

Merlin, ce que je l'aime. J'angoisse beaucoup à l'idée de me déshabiller devant lui, mais bon, il le faut bien et je lui fais confiance, il ne se moquera pas de moi et surtout, il n'abusera pas de moi… Personne n'abusera plus jamais de moi.

Bon, je vais approfondire un peu ma visite de sa chambre. Je m'approche des fenêtres. Comment peut-il y avoir des fenêtres alors que nous sommes aux cachots, c'est impensable… J'ouvre les deux battants de la baie vitrée la plus proche et m'avance sur le balcon. Je me penche un peu et… Waw, ça y est je comprends, on a beau être aux cachots, comme le château est construit en contre bas, ce qui est sous terre d'un coté du château, est une falaise abrupte de l'autre. La vue tombe vertigineusement jusqu'au lac paisible en cette nuit de Noël. Le froid m'envahi et je rentre à l'intérieur en prenant bien soin de refermer la fenêtre derrière moi. Je m'approche alors du tableau. Il m'intrigue énormément, cette bâtisse… « Manoir Rogue, construit en 775 ». « 775 ? » Mais, cette bâtisse ne peux pas dater du septième siècle… Après tout pourquoi pas ? La famille Rogue est une très ancienne famille de sorciers à ce que je me suis laissé dire. M'enfin quand même… septième siècle c'est incroyable.

**POV Severus.**

Une bonne douche, ça vous remet les idées en place. Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte à la vision de mon amour en pleine contemplation de ce qui fut jadis la fierté de ma famille.

"Ce manoir te plait-il ?"

"Ah ! C'est à ton tour de me flanquer la frousse… Oui, il me plait beaucoup, je dirais même qu'il me fascine. Il a vraiment été bâtit en 775 ?"

"Bien sur."

"Il est superbe, vraiment. Où est-il construit ?"

"En Écosse. À quelques centaines de mètres du lac du Loch Ness."

"Génial, il doit être magnifique."

"Oh, il l'était oui…"

"Était ?"

"Oui, était. Ma famille s'est mise du côté de la Magie Noire dès le règne de Grindelwald. À partir de ce moment, ils ont cessé de s'occuper de cette vieille bâtisse qui est vite arrivée dans un état catastrophique. La Magie Noire à été la perte du Manoir Rogue."

"Tu parles de ta famille de façon un peu amère, non ?"

"Disons que je n'ai plus rien à faire avec eux depuis fort longtemps."

"Qui te reste-t-il de ta famille ?"

"Ma mère et mon père croupissent leur vieux jours dans ce manoir…"

"Pourquoi n'as-tu plus de contact avec eux ?"

"Harry, tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Je te dis qu'ils sont de fervents pratiquants de Magie Noire et tu me parles de contact…"

"Oui, mais ce sont tes parents Sev, tu as la chance d'avoir encore tes deux parents…"

"Harry, je sais ce que tu penses, mais mes parents m'ont renié et si j'osais m'approcher à ne serait-ce que cent mètres du manoir ils me réduiraient en poussière instantanément. Je ne suis pas comme mon frère - fort heureusement - c'est pourquoi ils me détestent. Je n'ai pas grandi entouré d'amour et de câlins. J'ai été élevé par l'apprentissage de la Magie Noire. Je n'ai pas eu de vrais parents aimants et attentionnés, j'ai eu des professeurs froids et distants, rien de plus. Des professeurs qui ont été très déçu lorsqu'ils ont appris que je suivrais pas la voie qu'ils m'avaient tracée. Ils ont par contre été très fiers lorsque mon frère s'est engagé aux côtés de Voldemort. Quand je me suis moi-même mis à son service - ne m'en demande pas la raison, je serais incapable de t'en donner une -, ils ont cru que finalement je n'étais pas un cas désespéré. Mon frère est mort pour avoir manqué à son devoir. Ils ont pleuré toutes les larmes de leur corps. Surtout quand ils ont appris après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres que je ne le servais plus et que je l'espionnais pour le compte de Dumbledore depuis de nombreuses années déjà."

"Je suis désolé."

"Ne le sois pas. Je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir. Tu n'as pas de parents et tu as toujours voulu en avoir. Moi j'en ai encore deux et je fais comme si je n'en avais jamais eut. C'est très paradoxale. Nous en reparlerons plus tard si tu veux. Je voudrais bien dormir maintenant. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"C'est une excellente idée. Je suis désolé d'avoir des idées arrêtées et d'avoir remué le passé, dit-il en se lovant dans mes bras."

Je nous dirige vers le lit, souffle une bonne partie des bougies pendant qu'il retire sa robe, son pantalon de velours noir et sa chemise blanche et légère, et nous nous couchons enfin. Il se blotti doucement dans mes bras et je le sens retrouver le doux gardien des songes qu'est Morphée. Je l'y rejoint très vite…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espere que ça vous a autant plus que le précédent. J'ai eut bcp plus de reviews que je pensais. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Et j'espere que vous allez continuer, que ce soit pour m'en dire du bien ou du mal. En tout cas, chuis toute happy d'en avoir eu autant lol. 

Bon, je passe aux RAR :

**Crystal yuy: **_Mais une OS c pas supposer etre toute l'histoire en 1 chapitre? _Si, si, mais disons que normalement c'était un OS et que comme il était assez long, je l'ai coupé pour en faire une fic à chapitres. J'aurais du enlever le "ONE SHOT" au début du premier chapitre mais j'ai oublié, dsl._  
Pis tu dis qu'il y a 12 chap,faque c pas un OS puisqu'il y a 12 chap, ca serai + une histoire a suivre non? _Voilà, t'as tout compris, mnt s'en est une :)_  
Tk, j'aime bien, j'ai hate de lire la suite - _Merci :) j'espere que cette suite ne t'as pas déçue :)

**Jenni944: **_plus longplus vite la suite _Bon, je pense pas avoir été trop longue, si? lol

**Caroline Black: **_Ouais bin mais la suite vite! hehehe _Lol, merci.

Fait de plus long chapitre aussi... j'suis déjà accro... :)) Ok chef. Chuis contente que tu sois déjà accroc lol.

J'ai vraiment aimé le - Harry arrête de boire - lol Mdr, oué, j'aime bien ce passage aussi lol.

allez continue j'adore énormément! Marchi :)

Si je peux te donner une suggestion... écrit dans ton résumé que c'est un SS/HP slash... ca attache toujours mieux et les reviews vont etre plus nombreuses donc plus de lecteur ou le contraire :S bref... loll :P Mdr, ok, jvais le faire alors, merci en tt cas :)

a+

Caro

**Nardy:** _Maiheueuueueu! _hihihi :p_  
Tu sauras, qu'il n'y a qu'un nombre limité de personnes ( dont je fais partie évidement) qui ont le droit de finir leur chap de façon aussi sadique, les autres n'ont absolument pas le droit de faire des trucs pareils... _Mdr, dsl, mais je prends le droit :p:p _Alors vite mets nous la suite, en plus si ta fic est déjà écrite tu n'as que l'attende de tes rev, comme excuse pour nous faire lambiner... ( gros clin d'oeil) _Exactement. Mais comme je suis particulièrement contente du nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu, je vous mets tt de suite la suite. Je n'ai quand mm pas été trop longue, si? _Ceci dit , elle est géniale ta fic et si tu veux faire des chaps un chouilla plus long,je ne te blamerais pas..._ Merci bcp, et voilà, j'espere que la suite t'as autant plus et que c'est assez long mnt :)

**Crackos: **_ca me plait bien pour un commencement, je me demande comment ca va continuer. pour ca : qu'un seul moyen, mets nnous la suite ! _La voilà :D Merci pour ta review :)

**Sefadora Firewood: **_Vi! Plus long! La suite maintenant! _Contente que ça t'es plus. J'espere que la suite ne t'as pas déçue :)

**Petite grenouille: **_bomjour ta fic est très belle et je l'adore déja.À quand la suite..._ Merci :)

**Vif d'Or: **_C'est vraiment très bon, j'adore! _Merci bcp:

Oui j'aimereais des chapitres plus long... lol Tu aurais dû te douter que de les offrir, nous n'aurions certainement pas dit non. lol Mdr en effet, je m'en doutais, mais bon... :p

Merci beaucoup de partager ton talent de l'écriture avec nous. Je t'embrasse et attend la suite avec impatience. ça me touche bcp. je ne sais pas si j'ai un quelconque talent pour l'écriture mais en tt cas, ça fait tjr plaisir de se l'entendre dire. J'espere que la suite t'as plus autant que le premier chapitre.

* * *

Voilà voilà. j'espere que cette suite vous a plu. J'ai donc ralonger les chapitres (pas tous, paske y'en a certains que je voulais laisser comme ça, pour le suspens par exemple lol) et la fic fait mnt 8 chapitres au lieu de 12. Je vais pas commencer le chantage, mais j'espere avoir au moins le mm nombre de reviews pour ce chapitre svp : fais ses yeux de petit chat potté. 

En attendant, je vous fais de gros bisous :)

Tatu


	3. Chapitre trois

**Titre **: L'amour à sens unique

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Sevy/Harry

**Ratting** : G (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Ils ne sont pas à moi :( seulement l'histoire...

**Résumé** : Ils sont amoureux, ils sont seuls... Cela va-til durer?

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais y'en a plusieurs).

**Note **: Si ça vous deplait, je ne vous retiens pas. Je ne l'ai pas dit au premier chapitre, mais Sev est un peu (bcp?) OOC. Voilà qui est rectifié.

**Note2** : Je n'ai pas Word sur mon ordi, et ça pose problème pour poster sur Du coup, je suis obligée de ruser quelque peu, mais toute la mise en page s'en trouve modifiée. Pour le premier chapitre, y'avait pas trop de dialogue donc ça ne genait pas. Là, y'en a quand même bcp plus. Donc je vais essayer de faire différement. J'espere que ça va marcher lol.

Les RAR sont à la fin.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**POV Harry. **

Un timide rayon de soleil filtre au travers des nuages et des tentures de la fenêtre pour venir me chatouiller canaillement le bout du nez. Au moment où mes yeux s'ouvrent paresseusement, un troupeau de centaures emballés rentre par une oreille, fait trois fois le tour de ma tête et ressort par l'autre oreille. Je referme les yeux très vite en me demandant ce que j'ai bien pu faire la veille. Alors qu'un gros doute survient dans mon esprit, je tente une nouvelle fois, mais de manière bien plus précipitée, d'ouvrir les yeux. Le même troupeau - ou un autre qu'en sais-je ? - me traverse encore le crâne. Mais rassemblant tout mon courage gryffondorien, je les maintiens dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'adaptent à la violence et l'agression de la lumière - non, je n'exagère pas, la lumière est vraiment très vilaine quand elle veut. Je peux alors voir deux prunelles plus noires que la nuit qui me regardent avec un amusement que leur propriétaire ne cherche même pas à dissimuler.

J'aimerais vraiment te laisser dans cet état toute la journée pour t'apprendre à boire comme un trou, seulement j'ai un cœur - et oui, qui l'eut cru - et par conséquent je vais te donner un peu de cette potion « anti-gueule-de-bois » de mon cru.

Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. J'ai bien passé la nuit avec mon professeur de potion honni. C'est à peine si j'ose y croire. Je le fixe - certainement avec un air un peu ahuris… qui a dit abrutis ? - sans rien dire.

"- Ça va Harry ?"

"- Euh…"

C'est très bien ça Harry, tu fais des progrès de vocabulaire.

"- Ok, bois ça, je crois que notre conversation n'en sera que meilleure."

Il me tend un verre plein d'un liquide d'une étrange couleur. Sans chercher à en savoir d'avantage, je l'avale d'une traite. Je grimace, ce goût est infâme, mais je n'en dis pas plus, ayant l'habitude des potions au goût exécrable que j'ai eu à boire après mais très -trop ? - nombreuses aventures. Mes yeux se ferment quelques instants, et quand ils se rouvrent, le troupeau de centaures a disparu… Miracle.

"- Ça va mieux ?"

"- Oui, merci beaucoup Sev. Je …"

"- … Suis surpris de me réveiller dans ton lit ? Regrette de t'avoir avouer toutes ces choses hier ? Voudrais qu'on oublie cette histoire ?"

"- … T'aime…"

Il se jette dans mes bras avec passion et amour et m'embrasse avec douceur.

"- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?" Me demande-t-il.

"- Que veux-tu dire ?"

"- Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on va parler de notre relation au monde ou est-ce qu'on va se cacher ? J'y ai pensé une bonne partie de la nuit…"

"- Tout dépendra de toi, mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai aucune envie de me cacher. Je dirais même que j'ai plutôt envie de crier au monde que je suis enfin heureux."

"- Et bien, selon moi Harry, nous n'avons pas intérêt à crier quoi que ce soit au monde. Je suis Mangemort - espion peut-être mais Mangemort quand même - et je doute que notre ami Tom soit content d'apprendre cette merveilleuse nouvelle…"

"- Alors, tu veux qu'on se cache…"

"- Non, je veux qu'on réfléchisse bien aux personnes à qui on va en parler. À qui penses-tu ?"

"- Dumbledore, MacGonnagall, Hermione, la famille Weasley, Neville, Seamus et Dean… Ah, et puis Drago bien sûr."

"- Rien que ça ? T'as confiance (une confiance aveugle) en toutes ces personnes ?"

"- Oui, une confiance aveugle. "

"- Bon, si tu le dis…"

"- Oui, et toi ?"

"- Je n'ai personne à rajouter…. Rappelle-toi, pas de famille, pas d'ami…"

Je l'enlace et l'embrasse avec douceur.

"- Maintenant, tu en as. Oh ! J'oubliais Remus !"

"- Lupin ?" - grimace-

"- Je t'en prie Sev, je le considère comme le dernier membre de ma famille… Il est tout ce qui me rattache à elle. La dernière trace du passé de mes parents, je l'aime beaucoup."

"- Je comprends. Pour les personnes qui ne font pas partie de cette liste, il faudra faire comme avant. Remarques cinglantes de ma part…."

"- Désinvolture de la mienne…" dis-je avec un sourire.

"- Si on allait déjeuner. J'ai une faim de… loup…"

"- Ah, ah, très drôle. Allons-y." (NdA : en me relisant, je me suis dit que mon allusion n'était peut-être pas vraiment claire lol. Bien sur, le loup fait allusion à Remus.:p)

"- Vas-y d'abord. On se rejoint là-haut… A tout à l'heure…"

"- A tout à l'heure."

"- Attends ! Tu vas quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir…"

**POV Severus.**

"- Attends ! Tu vas quand même pas partir sans me dire au revoir…"

Il se retourne instantanément et se jette dans mes bras pour m'embrasser avec toute la passion dont il est capable. Puis, comme si de rien n'était - comme s'il ne venait pas d'enflammer mes sens - il se retire joyeusement de mes appartements.

Je reste quelques minutes debout au milieux de la chambre, la main caressant mes lèvres, le regard hagard et le pensée tournée vers l'homme le plus sexy du monde…

Puis je me décide à rejoindre la grande salle, toujours affublée de cette même table que la veille, avec toujours les mêmes personnes autour de cette même table. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, je suis assis à la seule place restante entre Dumbledore et le Serdaigle de première année, essayant de ne pas trop diriger mes regards affamés vers mon - futur - amant assit juste en face de moi. Je sens aussi de temps en temps son regard brûlant se poser sur moi. Mais ça ne dure jamais assez longtemps pour que nos yeux se croisent. Albus, me demande si j'ai passé une bonne fin de soirée avec un sourire amusé. Je lui réponds calmement que oui et que j'aurai justement besoin de le voir à ce sujet.

"- Oh, mais je sais ce que vous allez me dire mon chez Severus… Rappelez-vous que rien de ce qui se passe dans ce château ne m'est étranger…"

"- J'oubliais que vous savez toujours tout… Ça en devient lassant croyez-moi…"

"- Oh ! Vous vouliez juste me raconter vos petits secrets d'amour ? Et vous êtes déçu que je sache déjà tout ? C'est vraiment trop mignon…"

Mes joues s'empourprent. Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la table pour m'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait dans le coin. Moi, parler de mes « petits secrets d'amour » avec Albus Dumbledore… Ben voyons… pourquoi pas courir tout nu dans le parc…

"- Très drôle Albus, vraiment…"

"- N'est-ce pas ? Le rouge aux joues vous va très bien mon ami…"

Trop c'est trop ! Après un regard courroucé, je me lève et m'écarte de la table pour quitter cette salle. Après une ou deux secondes d'hésitation, je me rapproche de Albus pour lui chuchoter :

"- Quand vous sortirez de la salle, pourrez-vous demander à Harry de me rejoindre, s'il vous plait… Monsieur le Directeur."

Il me fait un clin d'œil approbateur et j'essaie de m'éloigner de cette table maudite le plus dignement possible. Je traverse la salle jusqu'à la porte. Les yeux de chaque personnes présentes sont tournés vers moi, mais je les ignore royalement alors que j'entends juste avant de sortir :

"- Tu l'as vu ? On pourra dire aux autres qu'ils ont loupé Rogue avec les joues en feu… J'aimerais bien savoir ce que lui a dit le directeur…"

Je me retiens de justesse de leur lancer le sort d'oubliette et quitte la salle avec soulagement. Je n'ai avaler qu'un café bien noir, mais cela m'importe peu. Tout ce que je veux c'est quitter cette salle où j'ai l'impression que tout le monde peu lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… Et par conséquent savoir que j'ai passé ma nuit lové dans les bras réconfortants de Harry. J'ai à peine atteint la porte de chez moi, qu'une main douce se glisse sur mon avant bras gauche. J'attrape cette main et la dirige vers mon salon. Son propriétaire et moi nous asseyons dans le sofa et il se penche doucement vers moi pour me voler un baiser.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon amour ?" Me demande-t-il.

"- Rien, seulement Albus a tenté de me mettre mal à l'aise."

"- « Tenté » ? Je crois plutôt qu'il a réussi ! De mémoire d'étudiant, personne n'a jamais vu Severus Rogue rougir…"

"- Mais, je… (soupir). Ça se voyait tant que ça ?"

"- Plus rouge tu meurs…"

C'est décidé, pour aujourd'hui, c'est le mode mur, à savoir boudage et ignorage en puissance… Devant ma moue impassible, Harry ne se démonte pas. Il se cale simplement dans mes bras et décide de laisser ses doigts s'amuser un peu avec les miens. Lorsqu'ils se lassent de leur condisciples, ils commencent à s'égarer un peu plus haut, au niveau du poignet. Puis, continuant leur pèlerinage, ils déboutonnent les boutons des manches de ma robes et remontent le long de mon avant bras droit. Au moment où je pense à l'en empêcher, il la remarque. Cette marque immonde qui me souille le bras depuis tant d'années.

Il lève deux yeux d'émeraude vers moi et me demande :

"- Je peux toucher ?"

Je baisse les yeux en signe d'assentiment, et ses doigts agiles se mettent en mouvement sur cette marque déshonorante. Un frisson me parcourt le corps. Comment cette chose peut-elle être parfois tellement douloureuse, et en ce moment même terriblement délicieuse ? Il trace les contours de la preuve de mon seul regret sur cette terre et je sens s'éveiller en moi des sensations merveilleuses.

"- Harry…"

**POV Harry.**

Cette marque… La Marque des Ténèbres, la marque de mon seul ennemi… Elle me fascine sur ce bras blanc. Mes doigts se promènent sur elle, la possède, la font leur. Je sens Sev frissonner de plaisir. Ce contact lui donne donc aussi chaud qu'à moi… ?

"- Harry…"

Oui, c'est bien l'impression que j'ai. À l'entente de ce murmure, je ne peux m'empêcher de goûter à cette chaire tentatrice. Au contact de mes lèvres, un frisson parcourt le bras de mon amour. Il soupire de plaisir, et je me retourne vers lui avec un grand sourire en disant :

"- Alors on ne fait plus la tête Monsieur-Je-Ne-Supporte-Pas-Qu'on-Se-Moque-De-Moi ?"

"- Abruti, me dit-il en capturant mes lèvres."

Nous restons un moment silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Sev me demande :

"- Harry, je ne comprends pas d'où te vient ce complexe sur ton corps."

Cette question m'arrive dans la figure comme un Cognard que je n'aurais pas vu arrivé. Je fais quoi ? Je lui réponds ? De toutes façons, à quoi ça servirait de mentir ?

"- Ce n'est pas tellement un complexe sur mon corps en fait… Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer, c'est difficile et délicat."

Je ne vais jamais pouvoir lui expliquer ça…

"- Essaye au moins."

Je perçois une touche d'angoisse dans sa voix. Il s'inquiète pour moi. Alors, toujours dans la même position (mon dos contre son torse, les jambes allongées sur le canapé) je lui avoue ma honte et mes peurs.

"- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai été abusé durant ma jeunesse…"

"- Abusé ? Comment ça abusé ?"

"- Mon oncle, il… il me faisait des choses…

"- Tu veux dire qu'il te… violait ?"

Sa voix est pleine d'une fureur sourde qu'il essaie de contenir tant bien que mal.

"- Oui, ça lui est arrivé, quelques fois. Mais pas tant que ça quand on y pense."

"- Mais même si ce n'est qu'une seule fois c'est…"

"- Sev, je t'en prie, ne crie pas. C'est assez dur déjà. Je sais, c'était horrible. Ça lui est arrivé deux fois avant ma première rentrée à Poudlard. À chaque fois, c'était quand il y avait eu un problème à son entreprise et qu'il avait bu pour oublier. Alors il rentrait complètement bourré. Le plus souvent, il rentrait dans ma chambre et il se contentait d'un ou deux coups pour se défouler. Mais ces deux fois là il m'a attrapé, jeté par terre et pris comme ça, comme je te le dis. Et il a recommencé deux fois depuis ma première rentrée à Poudlard. En fait c'était les vacances où il a appris que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Puis, il a arrêter, même de me battre, quand il a appris que Sirius Black était mon parrain. Je me suis bien gardé de lui dire qu'il est mort deux ans plus tard. Et de toutes façons, maintenant, j'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie, donc le problème ne se pose plus."

"- Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore t'ai laissé chez ces gens…"

"- Il n'en avait pas vraiment le choix, et de toutes façons, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ces « choses ». Je n'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. J'avais… honte. Et depuis, j'ai toujours catégoriquement décliné les avances de toutes personnes. Par peur et par honte. Je me sentais sale et indigne de quiconque. Je me suis toujours demandé comment en ayant été abusé de la sorte, j'ai quand-même pu devenir gay… Toujours est-il que personne d'autre ne m'a touché depuis ce jour. Voilà pourquoi…"

"- Je comprends. Ou au moins j'imagine. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te forcerai jamais à rien, je… Je t'aime.

Je me redresse et me retourne dans ses bras pour emmener mon visage à la hauteur du sien et je lui murmure :

"- Je sais, je n'ai pas peur de toi, j'ai confiance en toi. Je t'aime."

Et je l'embrasse avec une fougue dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Je laisse mes doigts se promener dans ses cheveux. Je me suis assis à califourchon sur ses genoux et ses mains se posent timidement sur mes hanches qu'elles caressent avec douceur. Notre baiser se fait plus tendre et passionné alors que mes mains se font plus curieuses. Elles descendent le long de sa nuque, puis de ses épaules et de ses bras. Mon amour frissonne de plaisir et enfonce doucement ses doigts dans mes hanches. Mes lèvres quittent les siennes pour aller explorer son cou nacré. Je suis vite gêné dans ma découverte par le haut col de sa robe. Je déboutonne donc cette barrière et continue ma descente. Je marque son cou comme mien et m'apprête à aller encore plus bas quand deux bras m'écartent. Je regarde mon amant avec étonnement :

"- Que se passe-t-il Sev ?"

"- Tu viens de me dire que…"

**POV Severus.**

"- Tu viens de me dire que…"

"- Je t'ai parlé au passé Sev." Me coupe-t-il. "Même si je ressens toujours une certaine peur, je sais que tu m'aimes. Et d'une voix terriblement sensuelle il ajoute : Et j'ai très, très envie de toi… Maintenant."

À ces paroles, je frissonne. Le ton de sa voix n'a plus rien de timide et il repart à la découverte de mon cou. Les sensations sont exquises mais je me force tout de même à l'arrêter encore une fois. Alors qu'il s'apprête à protester, je le force à me regarder dans les yeux et lui dis :

"- Si à n'importe quel moment tu veux qu'on arrête, n'hésite pas un seul instant à me le dire. Je te jure que je cesserai tout instantanément. Même si c'est un moment crucial (d'autant plus si c'est un moment crucial), si tu as peur ou si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, dis le moi. Promets moi s'il te plait."

"- Je te le promets. Merci."

Et il replonge dans mon cou tandis que la volupté du moment s'empare de moi. Ses doigts fins, s'attaquent de plus en plus aux boutons de ma robe. Il fini par se redresser complètement pour la déboutonner entièrement. Il la retire rapidement, et fait suivre mon pull de laine noire. Il tombe alors nez à nez avec ma chemise de satin noire qu'il enlève délicatement et sensuellement de ma peau frissonnante. Une fois satisfait de ma tenue, ses lèvres se mettent à parcourir mon torse, léchant ou suçant chaque centimètre de ma peau. Il capture entre ses lèvres amoureuses l'un de mes tétons qui se durci au contact. Je laisse échapper un énième soupir de plaisir et ses doigts se font encore un peu plus avenants. Timidement, l'un des ses index se pose sur le renflement qui déforme le haut de mon pantalon. C'est le moment que je choisis pour renverser la situation, et le dévêtir à son tour. Je ne veux pas le brusquer, mais j'ai besoin de toucher sa peau également. Et je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé d'approfondir ses caresses. Je veux lui donner le temps de réfléchir en quelque sorte. Je commence, tout comme il l'a fait, par défaire les boutons de sa robe. En dessous, il porte un t-shirt moulant ni trop, ni trop peu. Après avoir consulté son visage et constaté qu'il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, je lui ôte ce bout de tissus encombrant. Toujours assis à califourchon sur moi, ses yeux se rouvrent et me regardent avec intensité et une certaine lueur de lubricité. Je laisse courir mes doigts sur son corps marqué à certains endroits par des cicatrices probablement provoquées par les nombreux coups qu'il a reçu. Puis je me redresse quelque peu pour le toucher de mes lèvres. Il laisse alors échapper un gémissement de plaisir qui m'expédie directement aux portes de l'extase. Merlin, il ne devrait être permis à personne d'être si sensuel. Ses mains reprennent le balai qu'elles ont commencer il y a quelques minutes et reviennent une nouvelle fois se perdre vers mon bas-ventre. Lorsqu'il pose l'une de ses paumes sur mon érection naissante, je pousse un gémissement plus profond que les autres. Je rouvre les yeux et le trouve son visage tout près du mien, un grand sourire au lèvres.

"- Tu es content de toi ?" Je lui demande d'un ton faussement brusque.

"- Oui, on peut le dire", me souffle-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille. "Si on allait dans un endroit disons plus… approprié."

"- Bonne idée…"

Il se lève de mes jambes, m'attrape la main et me dirige vers ma chambre. D'un coup de baguette - qu'il a récupérée je ne sais où - il allume des dizaines de bougies, ravive le feu mourant dans le foyer, et fait apparaître une bouteille d'huile de massage. Il me pousse doucement sur le lit, et m'ordonne de me mettre sur le ventre. Il s'installe à cheval sur moi, assis sur mes fesses, et je le devine en train de faire couler un peu d'huile sur ses mains. Il les frotte l'une contre l'autre pour les chauffer, et les pose sur mon dos tendu. Il commence à me masser délicatement avec une douceur et un savoir-faire incroyable. Je me détends très vite, et au bout de quelques minutes, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : dormir. Alors que je me sens partir pour le pays des songes, il utilise une nouvelle méthode de massage qui bien loin de m'endormir commence à m'échauffer dangereusement. Comment sait-il faire tout ça ?

"- Harry…"

"- Oui, mon amour ?" Me répond-il d'une voix chaude.

"- Qui t'a appris à faire ça ?"

A suivre!

* * *

NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ne tuez pas l'auteuze (cad moi :p). je sais que ce chapitre est vraiment plus court mais je voulais laisser le suspens... Si vous me lancez des tomates pourries, vous n'aurez pas le chapitre qui suit. Et le chapitre qui suit, devinez quoi? C'est un... un quoi? mais oui, un LEMON :p Et il est plus long :D

* * *

**Crackos : **oohh il sont trop gnons tous les deux ! _hihi tu trouves, c'est cool :D_  
j'adore !  
la suite ! _j'espere qu'elle t'a plus comme ça. Bisous :)_

**Sefadora Firewood :** Non pas du tout mais je veux la suite TT... _Et bien, j'espere qu'elle t'a plu également :)_  
Snif continu! _Vi, mais de toutes façons, elle est finie déjà lol. _

**Jenni944 :** nan c'etait parfais, ils sont trop kawai _Parfait, je ne sais pas, mais ça me fait plaisir en tout cas :) Merci bcp._

**Sahada :** Interressabt mais je ne suis pas encore acro... _J'espere que ce chapitre t'auras convaincue._

Sahada

préviens moi par mail qd tu publiera la suite stp _Voilà qui est fait_.

**Nardy :** C'est tout Mimi... _Mici - _

j'adore, et j'aime bien la réaction de Sexy Potion Master... Et celle de notre héros du monde sorcier... _Double :) :p_ Donc, oui, j'aime encore et toujours et j'espère que tu auras plein de rev, pour avoir la suite rapidement... Gros bisous _J'ai pas eut toutes les reviews que je souhaitais, mais comme vous avez été très gentille, je vous poste la suite quand mm :) Bisous _

Sandy

* * *

Voilà. j'espere que la suite vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, laissez moi une review, et si vous n'aimez pas, aussi... lol. Sinon, j'ai écrit plusieurs One Shots et debut de Fics (slash, cela va sans dire lol) de différents pairing (Sev/Harry, Drago/Sev, Harry/Drago...). Dites moi si vous seriez interessées :).

Gros bisous :)

Tatu


	4. Chapitre quatre

**Titre **: L'amour à sens unique

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Sevy/Harry

**Ratting** : G (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Ils ne sont pas à moi :( seulement l'histoire...

**Résumé** : Ils sont amoureux, ils sont seuls... Cela va-til durer?

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais y'en a plusieurs).

Ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier, c'est sur. J'espere qu'il vous plaira. Il contient comme promis un lemon, et pis... autre chose... Vous verrez bien :)

Bisous et bonne lecture :)

Les RAR sont à la fin, comme d'habitude :)

* * *

**POV Harry.**

"Harry… "soupire-t-il.

"Oui, mon amour ?"

"Qui t'a appris à faire ça ?"

"Les livres mon amour, uniquement les livres… J'ai du m'entraîner un peu sur mes camarades de Quidditch, enfin seulement la partie endormante, l'autre j'ai du me contenter de moi pour la tester…"

"Je vois… C'est tellement bon, tu as un don, je ne vois que ça…"

"Chut…"

"Oh, Harry, laisse moi te toucher !"

Je me pousse alors de lui, et il se retourne vers moi. Il m'embrasse avec douceur et me frôle de ses doigts. Chaque seconde, je crois devenir fou de plaisir et de bonheur. Je sens mon érection gonfler rapidement mais ses lèvres et ses doigts ne vont pas plus loin. Je vais mourir s'il ne fait pas quelque chose tout de suite, c'est sur.

"Sev, mon amour, je t'en prie…"

Il me regarde avec dans les yeux un air joueur qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

"Oui Harry ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?"

"Je… J'ai besoin de…"

"De quoi ?"

"Tu le sais…"

"Non, dis le moi."

"Je… Libère moi s'il te plait…"

Il paraît surpris de ma réponse, mais il en est aussi visiblement satisfait. Il descend lentement vers mon bas-ventre et joue un moment avec ma ceinture avant de bien vouloir l'ouvrir. Je frissonne d'anticipation alors qu'il déboutonne un à un les boutons de mon jean. Il le fait glisser le plus lentement du monde et caresse au passage chaque parcelle de peau lui passant sous la main. Il remonte ensuite vers mon visage et m'embrasse avec tendresse tandis que l'une de ses mains se pose sur mon sexe durci. Il relève un peu la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il m'interroge du regard.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Sev, tout va bien, continue, je t'en prie, c'est… si bon…"

Visiblement rassuré, sa main se met en mouvement avec une infinie douceur. Au bout d'un temps que je suis totalement incapable de déterminer, il passe sa main dans mon boxer, et je pousse un cri de surprise suivit d'un long gémissement de plaisir. Ses doigts agiles me transportent dans un pays merveilleux où la vie n'est que bonheur. Les vagues du plaisir montent en moi et menacent de me submerger. Avant de me ne plus pouvoir me contrôler, je le renverse et je me retrouve sur lui. Copiant ses gestes, je descends doucement et tendrement vers son bas-ventre. Je joue un moment au bord de son pantalon de cuire, puis je détache la ceinture et chacun des boutons. Je le fais doucement glisser le long de ses jambes musclées. Au fur et à mesure que je les découvre, je les embrasse avec amour et passion. Une fois ce morceau de tissu encombrant au le sol, je me redresse et regarde mon amour à moitié nu devant moi. Mon cœur s'emballe un peu plus et je ferme les yeux pour me calmer. Puis je les rouvre et me coule contre son corps chaud, le visage dans son cou. Il me prend amoureusement dans ses bras et m'embrasse le front. Puis, sans que je m'en rende compte, mes mains se remettent en mouvement, muent par leur propre volonté. Elles longent les côtes, frôlent une hanche et se glissent timidement sous le boxer. Un gémissement m'apprend que mon amour apprécie cet attouchement et mes doigts maladroits prennent un peu plus d'assurance. Ils enroulent le membre durci de Sev et commencent à le caresser. Les gémissements s'accentuent en même temps que la pression de mes doigts. Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je joins mes lèvres à ma main, et après une courte seconde d'hésitation, je donne un coup de langue timide sur la tête de l'érection de mon amant. Il se crispe et ses doigts viennent s'enrouler dans mes cheveux. Je lèche son sexe sur toute sa longueur et joue un instant avec ses testicules. Mon amour ondule frénétiquement des hanches et je me décide à prendre entièrement son membre impressionnant dans ma bouche et dans ma gorge. Je pratique de savants va et viens alors que je sens ses mains se crisper convulsivement. Puis dans un dernier sursaut, il se cambre et se déverse en moi dans un cri d'extase. Je me redresse et viens me coller tout contre son corps encore tremblant. Pendant un long moment, il ne bouge plus et je le crois endormi. Je me laisse alors également aller en écoutant le rythme rassurant de son cœur.

**POV Severus.**

Ce que je viens de vivre est tout simplement… magique. Mon esprit s'évade, l'homme que j'aime est collé contre moi, je tremble encore du divin instant que j'ai passé il y a quelques minutes. Je le sens se détendre contre moi, mais je sens également qu'une partie de son anatomie ne s'est elle pas détendue. En tout les cas pas complètement. Je serai le pire des hommes si je le laissais s'endormir comme ça, non ? Je l'allonge donc doucement sur le dos et mes doigts commencent à se promener sur le corps de mon amant. Il frissonne mais paraît toujours endormi. Alors que mes lèvres remontent le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse un frisson plus prononcé et une tension me font lever les yeux vers le visage de mon amour. Il est crispé. Je crois qu'il appréhende. Je cesse alors ma progression, le regarde au fond des yeux et lui dit de se calmer. Je remonte à hauteur de ses lèvres et les embrasse avec le plus de douceur possible. Il se détend instantanément à ce contact. Je glisse discrètement une jambe entre les siennes et le couvre un peu plus de mon corps. J'effectue d'infimes mouvements de bassin, lui arrachant quelques soupirs. Il me mord la lèvre et je prends ce geste pour une invitation à approfondire. Alors ma main descend et se retrouve rapidement dans son boxer. Il a soulevé les hanches pour que le contact soit plus rapide. Sur son visage, plus aucune trace de peur, mais une expression extatique. Je le caresse ainsi un moment puis, je décide de le prendre en bouche. Je lui retire complètement cet encombrant tissus qu'est son boxer et je laisse courir ma langue expérimentée le long de son sexe. Un long gémissement répond à mon geste, et je continue mes caresses buccales. Je l'avale complètement et entame des aller retours.

"Seeeev…. Oh ! Je… Ah… Sev, je… s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de… je ne sais pas, s'il te plait, fais quelque chose."

Je mets quelques secondes à percuter à ses paroles. Une fois remis de mon choc, j'invoque une bouteille de lubrifiant et je l'utilise pour graisser mes doigts. Je le cale du mieux que je peux. Alors que je le pénètre de mon premier doigt, il se crispe et grimace de douleur et d'appréhension.

"Veux tu que j'arrête mon amour ?"

"Non, non continue, ça va aller…"

Je le masse de mon index et une fois un peu détendu, j'incère un deuxième doigt. Merlin comment vais-je faire ? Il est si étroit, je vais le blesser, c'est sur. Je le prépare le plus doucement possible, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Doucement, ses gémissements de plainte se transforment en gémissements de plaisir. Petit à petit, il se détend de plus de plus et bouge les hanches au même rythme que ma main. J'introduis un troisième doigt et il paraît à peine souffrir. Je suis rassuré. Je fouille dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et y trouve une boite de préservatifs. J'en prends un et en déchire doucement l'emballage et le déroule avec lenteur sur ma verge. Il me regarde faire, une lueur de lubricité dans les yeux, décuplant encore et encore mon excitation. Puis je me place entre ses jambes et me place à l'entrée de son orifice. Je vois apparaître une toute petite flamme d'anxiété dans le regard. Je la chasse d'un baiser, et m'enfonce très lentement en lui. Son visage si doux se crispe sous la douleur. Une de mes mains se glisse entre nos deux corps et commence à le masturber avec lenteur. Petit à petit ses muscles se détendent et son bassin entame de lui même les mouvements de va et viens. La vision est paradisiaque. Il pousse des cris de plaisir et des gémissements lubriques.

"Ah ! Sev ! C'est si bon… Plus vite…"

J'accélère mes mouvements de bassin et de main et au bout de quelques instants de cette caresse, il se libère dans ma main dans un cri d'extase. Cette sensation de chaleur et d'humidité sur mes doigts en est trop pour moi et je me libère en lui. Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le corps de l'homme de ma vie. Sa respiration est haletante et il respire avec un peu de difficulté, mais il me maintient fermement dans cette position. Son visage est enfoui dans le creux de mon épaule. Je tente de me dégager de lui, mais il m'en empêche.

"Harry, mon amour, laisse moi me pousser, je t'étouffe."

"Non, s'il te plait, reste encore un peu là, laisse moi me repaître de ta chaleur."

Je reste dans cette position encore une minute et je me retire doucement. D'un coup de baguette, je fais disparaître le préservatif souillé. Je remonte les draps sur nous et Harry vient se lover tout contre mon corps. En quelques secondes, nous avons tous les deux rejoints le pays des songes avec un air heureux sur le visage.

**POV Harry.**

Mes yeux papillonnent et s'ouvrent doucement. La dernière fois que je me suis réveillé ici, une ribambelle de centaures en colère faisaient la course dans mon cerveau. Ce matin, ce serait plutôt de jolies petites fées qui auraient décidé d'y faire une douce et joyeuse fête. (NdA : non, non je ne suis pas tomber sur la tête, nous vous inquiétez pas pour ma santé mentale lol. :p). En bougeant un peu, je sens contre moi le corps de mon amant. Une journée que rien ne pourra gâcher commence. Je me redresse un petit peu pour voir mon amant dormir. Ses traits sont fins et réguliers. Aucune trace de sarcasme, de mépris ou de dégoût sur le visage. Juste le calme et la détente. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux et petit à petit, mon amour se réveille.

"Bonjour", je lui dis avec un sourire charmeur.

"Hum, quel réveil délicieux… Bonjour", répond-il en se redressant quelque peu pour m'embrasser.

"Bien dormi ?"

"Très bien et toi ?"

"Je n'aurais pu dormir mieux que dans tes bras…"

Il m'attire à lui et me prend dans ses bras pour une étreinte merveilleuse. La journée va être parfaite. Je le sens… Je le sais. Toujours collé à moi, il me demande :

"Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Euh…" - je cherche un peu partout ma montre et tombe nez à nez (ou plutôt nez à aiguilles) avec son réveil - "Gloups, il est 7h30. Tu te rends compte qu'on dors ainsi depuis hier après midi ?"

"Et bien, je pense que je peux dire que c'est la raison pour laquelle mon ventre gargouille avec tant de ferveur…"

J'éclate de rire devant l'air sérieux de mon maître des Potions préféré. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, et il y en a d'autre qui se métamorphosent… C'est si bon de le voir faire de l'humour… Je l'aime. Ma tête se repose sur son torse et je me laisse aller dans la chaleur de ses bras. Après tout il n'est que 7h30, on n'est pas obligés de se lever si tôt…

BAM.

Nous sursautons et nos deux têtes se tournent vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir à la volée. C'est Dumbledore.

"Albus ?" Demande Sev visiblement inquiet, et essayant tant bien que mal de se réajuster.

"Vous êtes là tous les deux, parfait, je n'aurai pas besoin d'aller te chercher Harry. Habillez-vous tous les deux et tout de suite."

Je n'ai jamais vu le visage de Dumbledore déformé à ce point par la crainte. C'est pourquoi, tout en nous habillant, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

"Que se passe-t-il professeur ?"

Ses yeux se baissent, ses épaules s'affaissent, il semble perdre pied, on lui donne tout à coup au moins 50 ans de plus, mais ça ne dure qu'une seconde. La seconde suivante, il a retrouvé sa posture habituelle et il dit avec une sorte de résignation dans la voix :

"Voldemort attaque."

"QUOI ?"

Ce cri est sorti de nos deux bouches en même temps.

"Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible… Pas logique. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors qu'il n'y a personne à l'école ?"

"Précisément Harry, parce qu'il n'y a personne à l'école. Personne pour nous aider à nous défendre, personne pour te protéger."

"C'est judicieux."

"Oui, mais je ne m'explique pas la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas été prévenu," intervient Severus. "En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle je peux ne pas avoir été prévenu de cette attaque, c'est que j'ai été découvert…"

"Mais de quelle manière ?" Je m'indigne.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée," me répond-il. "Un traître sans doute…"

"Mais je ne vois pas qui au château pourrait avoir prévenu Voldemort que…"

"Ce n'est pas le moment de débattre de cela si vous voulez mon avis," trancha Dumbledore.

"Vous avez raison professeur, allons-y."

Je suis mon directeur, tenant fermement dans une main ma baguette et dans l'autre la main de mon amour. L'angoisse monte en moi et menace de me noyer aussi sûrement qu'un raz de marrée. Je n'ai pas vraiment peur pour moi, ou pour le monde sorcier qui risque de sombrer à cause de moi, si j'échoue… Non, j'ai peur de perdre l'homme que j'aime. Dire que je pensais que cette journée serait calme, belle et douce…

Nous arrivons dans le Grand Hall et nous trouvons tous les habitants du château présents pendant les vacances devant la Grande Porte. Tous me regardent avec appréhension et aussi avec un étonnement non feint (très certainement dû à la main de Sev dans la mienne). En leur souriant du mieux que je peux, je leur dis de la manière la plus enjouée possible :

"Bonjour."

Ils me répondent d'un sourire triste et résigné.

"Que fait-on ?" Me demande MacGonnagall.

"Dites-moi déjà ce qu'il se passe exactement…"

"Les Mangemorts essaient de détruire les défenses du château. Et j'ai la tristesse de vous dire que ça marche très bien… Bientôt les portes du parc seront ouvertes et il ne restera plus que les barrières du château lui-même pour nous protéger."

"Bien, je vois. La situation est… oui, je crois que l'on peut dire que la situation est désespérée. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir."

Je leur dis cela autant pour eux que pour m'en convaincre moi même. Je continue :

"Avez-vous essayer d'envoyer des hiboux porter l'alerte ?"

"Oui," répond le professeur Flitwick. "Nous en avons envoyé cinq, seulement aucun n'a atteint l'extérieur du parc de Poudlard."

"Peut-on envoyer quelqu'un par Cheminette ?"

"Je crains bien que non, toutes les cheminées de ce château sont surveillées", explique le directeur.

"Bien, il n'y a donc absolument AUCUNE possibilité d'appeler qui que ce soit à l'aide ?"

"Je crois que tu as assez bien résumé la situation, réplique ironiquement Ernie "(NdA : c'est l'un des deux Pouffsoufle de 5ème année).

"Est-il mal venu de dire « je vous l'avais dit » en un tel moment ?" Demande Sev, la voix pleine de sarcasme.

"Oui, mon amour, très mal."

Il me jette un regarde noir au « mon amour », mais je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de cacher mon amour pour lui alors qu'il ne me reste peut-être que quelques minutes à vivre. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je lui dit. Puis je poursuis :

"Si vous me permettez, j'aimerais proposer un genre de… plan, même s'il n'a de plan que le nom ?"

Le professeur Dumbledore répond :

"Et bien à vrai dire, toutes les idées un peu bonnes sont les bien venues."

"Déjà, je suggère de mettre notre jeune ami de première année… rappelle moi ton nom s'il te plais…"

"Romain Tally."

"Donc de mettre Romain en sécurité. Professeur Dumbledore, où pouvons nous le cacher en étant le plus sûr qu'il soit en sécurité ?"

"Je vais le conduire là-bas."

"Bien, mais attendez, Professeur Trealawney, auriez-vous l'obligeance de bien vouloir l'accompagner ?"

"Comment ça Monsieur Potter, vous voulez m'évincer de cette bataille ? Mon troisième œil m'avait prévenu de me méfier de…"

"Non professeur, vous n'avez pas compris… Je voulais juste une personne assez compétente pour veiller sur la vie de Romain, personne ne veut qu'il lui arrive malheur…"

"Oh… Et bien dans ce cas, je ne peux qu'accepter."

Et elle s'éloigne dans la même direction que le directeur. Celui-ci, après un geste de ma part, revient sur ses pas, et je lui souffle :

"Enfermez-les tous les deux. Et s'il vous plait, arrangez-vous pour que personne ne puisse ni entrer NI sortir…"

Il sourit et s'éloigne avec son jeune élève et sa collègue qui leur aurait été pendant la bataille tout à fait inutile.

"Bien, maintenant, qu'il n'est plus là pour m'en empêcher, je vais aller dehors et l'affronter… affronter mon destin…"

"NON !"

"Sev, je n'ai pas le choix, tu dois comprendre que…"

"NON ! Tu n'iras pas seul dehors, tu seras mort avant d'avoir même atteint Voldemort."

"Sev, il faut que je le fasse. Vous - tu - serez à l'abris ici jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini."

"Non Harry", tranche Remus. "Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Severus. Si tu crois que nous allons te laisser sortir seul tu te trompes. Alors à moins que tu nous lances un sort pour nous en empêcher, nous viendrons tous les deux avec toi…"

"Et moi !"

"Et moi !"

"Moi aussi…"

Au bout du compte, toutes les personnes présentes refusent de rester à l'intérieur, à l'abris, en sécurité. Toutes vont aller se faire tuer, encore pour moi. Pour que la prophétie se réalise. J'essaie encore de protester pour la forme mais je sais que j'ai perdu. Ils viendront tous.

"Bien, alors comment voulez-vous que l'on procède ? Soit je pars devant et vous me couvrez de l'intérieur, soit…"

"Oui, soit…" me coupe Remus.

"Mais je n'ai encore rien dis."

"Écoute, je serai en première ligne et je t'ouvrirai la voie vers Voldemort."

"Nous t'ouvrirons tous les deux la voie", corrige mon amour.

"Mais, vous allez vous faire tuer…"

"C'est le risque dans une guerre mon amour. Mais, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre choix…"

"Très bien. Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire : Sev et Remus, vous m'ouvrirez donc la voie. Professeur Bibine et Professeur Flitwick, vous nous couvrirez de derrière. Ernie, tu vas aller avec ton ami à la volière. Tu connais ma chouette Edwige ? (il acquiesce). Bien, écris un mot pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe, multiplie le, et envoie Edwige l'envoyer aux Weasley. Dis leur de passer le message et de lancer l'alerte. Mobilise le plus de hiboux possible et donne leur le même message pour le plus de personnes possible. Des élèves, le ministère… Sur le nombre d'oiseau, il y en a bien un qui passera. Explique à Edwige que c'est moi qui t'envoie, et que c'est très dangereux. Dis lui bien qu'il faut qu'elle mène les autres hiboux en dehors du parc de Poudlard. Il faut qu'ils voyagent en groupe tant que les Mangemorts sont dans le coin. Compris ?"

"Et moi ? Vous ne m'écartez tout de même pas de la bataille ?"

"Non, Professeur. Vous allez vous métamorphoser en chat et vous allez vous faufiler entre les pattes des Mangemorts - tachez d'être discrète Professeur s'il vous plait - jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite et demander de l'aide aux créatures qui y vivent."

"Bien Potter."

"Et moi," me demande le Professeur Dumbledore, revenant de la cachette de Romain et Trealawney.

* * *

A suivre...

Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce retournement de situation? J'espere qu'il vous a plu ce chapitre. Donnez moi svp votre avis que ce soit le cas ou pas :)

Je vais mettre en ligne sans doute un OS Sev/Harry et aussi une fic (je sais pas encore la quelle lol) Harry/Drago J'espere que vous irez jetter un coup d'oeil :) (enfin sans vouloir me faire de pub gratis lol)

* * *

RAR :

**Sefadora Firewood : Continu! **Vi! de ttes façons, elle est finie celle là lol. Mais merci :) Bisous

**Vif d'or : C'est que tu as été rapide pour ce chapitre, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te reviewer le chapitre prédent avant... lol **Mdr, comme quoi... :p** Mais ce n'est pas trop rapide, je te le jure... **Tu es sûre:p **lol On voit (vue cette fin...) que l'auteuze est très sadique... **en effet, ce n'est pas pour rien que je fais la deuxième moitié des frustratrices associées... lol **enfin, la plupart des auteurs le sont alors, je vivrai avec **En effet, elles le sont souvent :p **. lol Merci beaucoup pour ce début de lemon **je t'en prie :)** et vivement le LEMON complet **j'espere qu'il t'a plu et que t'as pas été décue...**. mdr Je t'embrasse très fort. **Moi aussi! Gros bisous :)

**petite grenouille : hou la je crois que je te déteste maintenant** ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn** et je vais pas utiliser des tomates pourrites mais je crois plutot que je vais utiliser mes poings(je pratique la boxe avec le champion du Canada et celui du Québec)**NON PAS CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA court se cacher derrier son sevy tatoué, son harry et son drago** loll! je plaisente **ahh oufff ressort sa tete de derrière ses doudoux** je plaisente si je te met k.o. on auras jamais la suite. **Ca c bien vrai. Si je meurs, j'ai lancer un sort à mes fics pour qu'elles s'autodétruisent lol :p** Non sérieusement je n'ai jamais frappé personne de ma vie (j'exclus l'entrainement évidement) et je me suis pas sur le point de commencer aujourd'hui. **c bien ça :D** Ton histoire est super bonne **Merci : **et j'ai hate de savoir ou Harry à appris à faire des massage. **Oh, bah c'est tt con comme tu l'as vu lol** P.S. oui je suis une fille et je fait de la boxe avec des gars (en fait je suis la seulle fille du groupe si on exclus un fille de 11 ans) **Bah et pourkoi pas apres tout :D je suis pour l'égalité des sexes :p j'espere que la suite t'a plue :)Merci pour cette longue review :) Gros bisous

**Jenni944 : es qu'il a bien fait de poser cette question? **bah comme tu l'as vu, tt c bien passé lol, Sev n'a pas eut l'air trop jaloux :p de ttes façons, il n'y a pas de koi lol.** mais vu que c un lemon qui suit il doit pas y avoire de probleme nan **Voilà, t'as compris comment marche mon cerveau degkingué :p** quele senteur l'huile? **je dois avouer que je ne me suis pas posé la question... P-e bien Lavande :) J'espere que cette suite t'a plue :) Bisous

**Nardy : Hello you, **Hello you, too

Alors, ben quoi dire que je n'ai pas déjà dit? Bah ce que tu veux lol**  
C'est parfait? **hum, je pense pas kan mm lol :**  
Que j'aurais aimé voir Sev le rouge aux joues? ( Yes) **Oui, tu aurais du voir ça, ct tres drole et tres mignon :D (oui oui, j'assiste à ttes les scènes que j'ecris... Chaleur :p) **j'ai adoré la réflexion de Dumbledore ( Vous vouliez me raconter vos petits secrets d'amour et vous êtes déçu que je sache tout...c'est mignon) là j'étais morte de rire dans mon salon... **Mdr, chuis contente que ca te plaise :) **et imaginant leurs têtes respectives. **Ptdr :p**  
Et le reste évidement, trés doux et trés sensuel... **

Pas le droit de couper comme ça... c'est cruel.. Je le prends le droit :p et pis, ce n'est que pour mieux vous tenir en halène et espere vous retrouver aux chapitres suivants :D

Bisoumouchous

Sandy Gros bisous et merci pour cette si longue review

**Andegis : Salut, alors pour commencer je vais pousser une beuglante **se prépare à se faire engueuler **: Sé SCANDALEUX ! **petite voix Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** nan sérieux tu as que 19 reviews enfin avec la mienne sa va faire 20 reviews ! **Fais un grand sourire Ahhh, ça c'est gentil! **nan MAIS FRANCCHEMENT LES REVIEWEUR RéVEILLER VOUS ! **Oui, c'est vrai ça :p **sérieux ! enfin fin de la beuglante. **ouf, j'avais mal aux oreilles :p** que dire de ce chapitre et bien il est merveilleux, **merci :** sadique à la fin gr **hihi **super, bien écrit, **arrete, je deviens à peu près aussi rouge que le blason de gryffondor :** etc... etc... que dire d'autre que j'attends la suite avec impatience **jespere que tu n'as pas été déçue :)** parce que je veux savoir qui a appris tout cela à sev :p **C'est à Harry, mais g compris :p et pis comme tu l'as vu, c'est tt bete, mon esprit tordu n'a pas voulu donner un précédent aant à harry, étant donné son passé...** ba vi je suis curieuse :p **Principale qualité d'une slasheuse agguérie :p**  
Pour ta note a la fin, et bien si ton slash et Harry/ nimporte ki sauf neville et Ron de préférence Sevérus et Drago et bien tu peux être sûr que je la lirais ;) **euh, je n'ecris pas de Harry/ron et encore moins des Harry/neville lol. Et je n'ai ecrit que des Harry/sev et Harry/Drago... Enfin, g aussi ecrit un Drago/Sev Mpreg lol. Enfin, je voudrais pas etre sectaire donc, si on me le demandais, je pourrait élargir ma musette de pairing lol, mais bon, jamais de Harry/Neville de tte facons... Beurk :p **Bon je te laisse bonne chance pour la suite de l'écriture, **En fait, cette fic est déja finie lol :) mais merci kan mm :) **et vivement le prochain chapitre et xcuse pour les fautes :) **pas de pb, je sais ce que c'est :p:s: bisous et merci pour ta si longue review

**Sahada : Cette fois-ci tu as réussis à me faire accrocher **cool :D

Je l'ai gardée dans mes favoris Genial :D

Sahada Merci pour la review, bisous

**Fanli : elle est bien sympathique cette fic dite moi!v **Merci :D** j'en prendrais bien un autre chapitre!... **J'espere qu'il t'a plu :) **et un petit one-shot Sev/Harry pour finir, ça serait extra! **je vais voir c que j'ai en réserve :)**  
bisous **bisous et merci pour ta review

**nardy : **Est-ce qu'il y a deux nardy, est-ce que je vois double, est-ce que je suis bete, ou est-ce que tu m'as envoyé deux reviews pour le mm chapitre? Si c'est ça, j'en suis carrément ravie :D :p** Chaud...Pas que le temps hein? **Mdr :p

Terrible, évidement j'adore, comme toujours et je plaint beaucoup Harry d'avoir été abusé par Vernon, Voui :(** mais si il est prêt à se donner à Sév malgré ça...C'est cool...**Bah ça donne le lemon que tu viens de lire... J'espere qu'il t'a plu...

Je ne te lancerais pas de tomates pourries et j'attends le lemon avec impatience évidement... OUFFFF, j'espere que le lemon t'as plus tu l'as déjà dit oui, conscience stupide, je sais... donne une coup discret sur le crane de sa conscience et sifflote les yeux en l'air :p  
**  
Ceci dit, je ne fais pas QUE attendre les lemon, **ah bon? Oo (mdr, je déconne :p) **j'aime bien aussi les petits détails qui tuent, comme les joues de Sévérus et les commentaires d'Albus... **Vii :D **Bonheur de mettre enfin, Sexy Potion Master mal à l'aise, **hihihi :D **c'était assez drôle. **N'estce pas :p oui, je sais conscience, un peu de modestie, pour une fois qu'elle a raison :p** Y compris les réplique de Harry quand Sév boude... **Lol, je me suis bien marrée à écrire ça, c'est vrai :p **mimi tout plein ça un Rogue boudant... **Oui, je l'adooooooooooooore

Bon je stoppe mes délires et te fais un gros bisou et attends la suite avec impatience ( je sais je me répète) tu vois conscience, elle aussi elle se répète et sa conscience à elle la laisse tranquille. Je te fais aussi un gros bisous :) et merci pour cette double review (et bien longue les deux en plus :D) enfin, si c'est bien deux fois toi :p

Sandy qu'est sous ma pluie... Merci bcp en tt cas, bisous et à tres vite j'espere :)

* * *

Voilà. Gros bisous 


	5. Chapitre cinq

**Titre **: L'amour à sens unique

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Sevy/Harry

**Ratting** :R (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Ils ne sont pas à moi :( seulement l'histoire...

**Résumé** : Ils sont amoureux, ils sont seuls... Cela va-til durer?

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais y'en a plusieurs).

Les RAR sont à la fin, comme d'habitude :)

* * *

**POV Severus.**

"Et moi ? "Demande Albus.

"Pour vous, je réserve le rôle peut-être le plus dangereux, Professeur. Vous allez sortir en premier et Stupéfixier le plus de Mangemorts possible d'un coup. Ça créera l'effet de surprise, et nous laissera le temps d'en mettre un grand nombre hors service."

Alors que les deux Pouffsoufles s'éloignent en direction de la volière, il laisse un blanc pour donner le temps à tout le monde de digérer les ordres qu'il vient de donner. Il ferra un grand meneur d'homme plus tard si le cœur lui en dit. On n'est pas nombreux mais il nous a organisé une défense en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il a prit en compte les capacités, les forces et les faiblesses de chacun, et s'est arrangé pour faire de ces faiblesses des atouts.

"Est-ce que tout le monde a compris ce qu'il a à faire ?"

Des signes approbatifs de la tête lui répondent et il a l'air satisfait.

"N'oubliez pas que votre but est de détruire le plus de Mangemorts possible. Lancez des sorts rapides, ne vous embêtez pas avec de légers sorts de Stupefix, utilisez les Impardonnables. Ayez les yeux partout. Ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous et peuvent donc arriver de toutes parts. Ne vous laissez pas surprendre. Si Edwige fait bien son boulot, nous aurons bientôt de l'aide. Il faut tenir jusqu'à là sinon nous sommes morts. Cependant, je sais de source sûre qu'au moins deux des Mangemorts de Voldemort présents dans son armée ne lui sont pas fidèles - et ne lui ont jamais été. Je n'en connais malheureusement pas l'identité. Bon courage à tous."

"Comment être sûr de ce que vous avancez, Potter si vous ne connaissez pas l'identité de ces personnes ? Comment être sûr que vous n'avez pas été abusé ?" Demande, à juste titre, MacGonnagall.

"Faites-moi confiance, Professeur. Ils m'ont fournit de nombreuses et précieuses informations que je transmettais au Professeur Dumbledore - celui-ci acquiesce - ils nous ont souvent sauvé la vie."

"Comment expliquez-vous le fait qu'ils ne vous aient prévenus de rien pour aujourd'hui ?"

"Je ne me l'explique pas Professeur. De nombreuses fois ils n'ont été au courant de différentes attaques qu'au dernier moment. Il est très probable qu'il en soit de même aujourd'hui. De toutes façons, nous serons vite fixés."

Cela parait convaincre le plus grand nombre. Il se tourne alors vers la porte pendant que nous prenons tous place. Après un instant d'hésitation, il dit :

"S'il vous plait, essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer…"

Puis glissant sa main dans la mienne, il murmure juste pour moi :

"Reste en vie, s'il te plait."

Il m'embrasse avec amour et ajoute les larmes aux yeux :

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime. Et ne te fais pas tuer non plus," je lui réponds on l'enlaçant.

Il se dégage ensuite doucement de moi et annonce :

"Quand la dernière barrière du parc tombera, nous sortirons à leur rencontre…"

Toujours main dans la main, nous attendons un moment qui risque d'arriver très vite maintenant. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je suis associé à Remus Lupin pour protéger Harry… de nous dépend SA vie. Quelle lourde tâche qu'est la notre… Mais, c'est mieux ainsi. Qui mieux que son amant et sa dernière famille pourrait le protéger ? Je le regarde encore. Son visage n'a plus rien d'enfantin comme celui que je peux voir lorsqu'il me parle de sa « famille », lorsqu'il dort ou encore quand nous faisons l'amour. Le visage qu'il arbore à présent est un visage d'homme mûr. Ou plutôt le visage d'un jeune homme ayant grandi trop vite.

BOUM

Ça y est… le parc à perdu sa bataille. Le lourd silence qui s'est abattu sur nous depuis de longues minutes perdure encore quelques secondes. Puis d'un air décidé et déterminé, Harry déclare :

"C'est maintenant que commence la fin de la guerre. De nous dépend l'avenir du monde. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit… Bon courage et bonne chance à tous."

Il regarde un instant Minerva se métamorphoser, jette un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, et dit :

"Professeur Dumbledore, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…"

Et nous voilà lancé dans cette bataille. Cette bataille dont je crains qu'aucun d'entre nous ne sortira vivant… Albus a Stupéfixié un grand nombre de Mangemort en un seul sort. Nous nous chargeons maintenant de les mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Minerva se faufile discrètement vers la Forêt Interdite. Un ou deux Mangemorts tentent bien de l'en empêcher, mais Harry veille au grain et Minerva en chat est très agile. Elle arrive rapidement à destination et disparaît de notre vue à la lisière de la forêt. Au même moment quelques centaines de hiboux jaillissent ensemble de la volière. Certains Mangemorts essaient de les abattre et quelques hiboux n'y survivent pas, mais ils sont tellement nombreux que la grande majorité, protégée par moi et les autres, s'en sortent… Nous avons une chance.

Les sorts fusent autour de moi. Soudain, je vois Harry figé devant un Mangemort. Je ne vois pas son visage caché sous son masque et je ne peux non plus voir ses yeux à cette distance. Sa baguette est levée alors que mon amour ne réagit pas.

"Avada Kedavra !"

Mon sang se glace, il ne peut pas… Ce n'est pas possible, pas comme ça, pas déjà… Je suis sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix de Drago Malefoy, je ne savais même pas qu'il était devenu un chien-chien de Voldemort. Mais le rayon rouge court vers un autre Mangemort. Malefoy n'est pas maladroit à ce point… je ne comprends pas. La bataille s'est figée.

"Alors c'est bien toi, demande Harry toujours figé."

"Oui, c'est moi. Je savais que tu avais découvert mon identité. Je suis désolé, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir…"

Un autre Mangemort s'approche et je reconnais la voix de Malefoy père :

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Fils ?"

"Ça veut dire va te faire foutre connard", répond-il en envoyant un Avada Kedavra qui le percute de plein fouet.

Une lueur d'admiration passe dans les yeux de mon amant avant que la bataille ne reprenne son court. Les deux jeunes hommes sont dos à dos et protègent mutuellement leurs arrières alors que je suis moi-même dans la même position avec Remus, gardant toujours un œil sur l'homme que j'aime. C'est à peine si je reconnais ce jeune homme innocent et pur qu'est Harry Potter. C'est un véritable guerrier. Il est partout à la fois. Il ne s'embarrasse même plus des Endoloris. Il tue. Le seul sortilège qui sort de ses lèvres délicates est l'Avada Kedavra.

Alors que les Mangemorts nous acculent en un même endroit et nous encerclent, je remarque que les deux Pouffsoufles nous ont rejoints et se battent comme ils peuvent. Je constate également les dégâts sur nos troupes. Ils sont assez nombreux et je me demande comment Flitwick et l'un des deux Pouffsoufle tiennent encore debout. Au loin, je vois que ça remue. De l'aide ? Oserais-je espérer ? Oui, c'est bien de l'aide. MacGonnagall, fraîche comme la rosée du matin sort de la forêt, la baguette en avant, accompagnée de toutes sortes de créatures, les centaures en tête. Comment les a t-elle convaincu ? C'est un mystère de plus dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Cette apparition soudaine nous permet de souffler quelque peu. Elle vient de nous offrir quelques secondes de répit et une chance de salut.

Il est tout à fait incroyable et impensable que nous n'ayons encore souffert d'aucune perte alors que nous tuons nous même à la pelle. Mais, même si de nombreux Mangemorts sont tombés sous nos baguettes, ils sont toujours de plus en plus nombreux. Et nous n'avons encore vu aucun Mage Noir dans les parages… Devons nous en être rassurés ? J'en doute. Ce lâche se cache encore, mais ce n'est que pour mieux faire son apparition plus tard. Les créatures de la forêt, bien que faisant beaucoup de dégâts, ne résistent pas très bien à l'assaut des nos assaillants. Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau acculés en un seul et même point, et je vois l'issue fatale se dessiner de plus en plus clairement devant nos yeux quand soudain, l'inespéré se produit. Remontant des portes du parc, une armée de sorciers déchaînés arrivent à notre rescousse. Les Mangemorts tombent en plus grosse masse, mais les pertes de notre côté sont également de plus en plus grandes. Plus il y a de monde, plus il y a des morts. Équation logique et répugnante.

Le Soleil s'éclipse ostensiblement pour laisser place à son amie la Lune. Nos forces déclinent en même temps que le jour, et il devient de plus en plus difficile de lancer le moindre sort. Heureusement pour nous, les Mangemorts semblent dans le même état. Alors que le Soleil ramène à lui son dernier rayon pour une nuit de repos bien méritée, Voldemort se décide - enfin ? - à faire son apparition.

Une nouvelle fois, la bataille se fige. Un silence lourd s'abat sur le champ de bataille, jusqu'à ce que ce monstre ouvre enfin la bouche :

"Dire que mes incapables de Mangemorts n'ont pas été fichus de se débarrasser de neufs personnes… Et oui, on mobilise des centaines de personnes et voilà ce qu'il en reste. Et au bout du compte, je suis obligé d'intervenir pour venir écraser moi même ces petits moucherons répugnants et insignifiants. Et je constate également que les masques sont tombés…"

Il s'approche de moi avec lenteur et une fureur uniquement visible dans son regard.

"J'ai appris ce matin même que tu m'avais trahis voilà de nombreuses années Severus. Je suis très déçu, même si je dois avouer que mes soupons quant à savoir qui donnait des informations faisant échouer mes plans les plus judicieux s'étaient depuis longtemps posés sur toi, sans aucune preuve concrète bien entendu. Ce matin donc, ma meilleure jeune recrue m'apprend avec force preuves à l'appuis que ce traître n'est effectivement autre que toi. Et quelle n'est pas ma surprise en arrivant ici que de découvrir cette même recrue de choix dos à dos avec mon ennemi de longue date. Peux-tu m'expliquer cela Drago ?"

"Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Pour me protéger, protéger Harry et protéger le professeur Rogue, je n'ai pas eu d'autre solution que de vous le donner, surtout que vous veniez de tuer mon ami… mon meilleur ami, mon seul ami, pour la seule raison que vous étiez contrarié et que vous vous impatientiez avant le début de l'offensive. Si vous voulez tout savoir « maître » - il dit ce mot avec une grimace de dégoût - Blaise et moi donnions bien plus d'informations à Harry que le professeur Rogue. Il se tenait à l'écart depuis un moment, il savait que vous aviez des soupons. Et si j'en avais eu le temps, j'aurai également prévenu Harry ce matin. Si seulement vous m'aviez laisser 5 minutes de plus… Vous seriez déjà mort."

"Bien. - Ses yeux lancent des éclaires - Je suis très désappointé (NdA : je sais que c'est peut-être pas le moment de faire de l'humour lol, mais je donne un bon point (et un petit OS sur commande :p) à celle qui devine de quel film est tiré ce bout de phrase lol.). Je suis autant furieux contre vous que contre moi, autant le dire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez réussi à me…"

"Baiser ?" L'interrompt Drago… jeune imbécile.

"Vous allez amèrement regretter d'être venu au monde, tous les deux, pour m'avoir trahis…"

Il lève sa baguette. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis pétrifié de terreur. En effet, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur de mourir car pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai une bonne raison d'avoir envie de vivre. J'ai enfin trouvé l'amour et ce soir, avant même que nous n'ayons eu le temps de nous aimer, je vais mourir.

Il ouvre la bouche, déjà les premières syllabes en sortent :

"Ava…"

Je ferme les yeux qui laissent échapper une larme pour ce bonheur perdu…

"Da Ke…"

à suivre...

j'espere que ce chapitre, un peu plus court, vous a plu. Laissez moi donc une review pour me le dire :) par contren, je ne prends pas les lettres de menaces , les tomates pourris ni les mauvais sorts :p

* * *

**RAR:**

**Crackos : **tu as envoyé 3 reviews, donc je te reponds aux trois en mm tps loll. **espece de connard d'oncle vernon ! **vi vi vi : **(je pense que tout le monde a eu la même réaction)** lol je suppose**  
cette fic me plait vraiment malgrès le sev OOC **hihi :** (ca rajoute a ton mérite, d'habitude j'apprécie pas) **bah ca ca fait plaisir :**  
continue ! **oh, bah vi, mais de toutes façon, c'est fini :p

**oh fait je viens de voir ta note de fin de chapitre (faudrait que le les lise AVANT de poster ma review de temps en temps :s). **mdrrrrrrr** je suis tres interessé par tes débuts de fics et tes os, j'espere que tu les posteras sur ffnet ou que tu me les envoeras par mail (adresse dans mon profil). **je vais les poster sur puisque ca a l'air d'interesser les gens :) d'aillleurs j'en ai déja posté un (OS Sevy/Harry) et je pense en poster un autre ce soir...

petite pub : je fais des corrections de fics, si ca t'interresse… vi, enfin ca depends les pairings, mais si c'est du slash, tu peux me donner les liens :D**  
bises  
Nini Cracotte**

**le stress, que va til se passer ? **hihi, tu verras :p**  
le lemon était super ! **merci :**  
continue ! **voui. Merci de tes reviews

**Jenni944 : elle est trop bien la partie ou harry donne les odres vite comment va se derouler le "plan" **et bien bcp de personnes n'ont pas aimé ce passage... alors merci :) **quel role va y jouer le directeur **j'espere que ca t'a plu :) merci pour ta review

**sumerlupin : méchante,meme pas une journée de tranquillité tu leur a laissé . **nan, en effet, pas de repis, mais cela veut-il dire que ca n'arrivera jms? **sinon ta fic est chouette **mimi **et j'adores le couple sév harry. **moi aussi, mm si au début j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter lol **alors t'a tout bon en ce qui me concerne, continue.BISES. **merci bien

**Nardy : Hello again...**

Je confirme, j'ai bien envoyé deux reviews, mais uniquement je l'avoue, parceque la première ne semblait pas avoir marché et que ffnet m'a autorisé à en renvoyer une ( ce qui est impossible habituellement...) en fait c paske y'en avait une anonyme et l'autre signée, c'est pour ca je pense **  
Donc...Merci pour ce gentil lemon qui était très doux, très mignon et très bon...Rah...Chaud de nouveau...** mdr... je suis contente que ca te plaise. je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de c lemon. je pense que c'est l'un de mes meilleurs lol**  
Mais j'avoue que l'attaque de Voldemort me contrarie un poil... **dsl : **( mais poukoi y fait ça c't'andouille?)** bah paske c'est le méchant et qu'ill faut bien qu'il...** Alors que je les voyais bien partis pour poutouiller ( comment ça ça existe pas comme verbe...bé si **mais si ca se dit, j'ai regardé ds mon dico perso et il y est :D**) toute la journée... **vi mais non :p **Et le plan simplissime de Harry: J'y vais, vous vous restez là...Ha hahaha...Bon plan... **oué, c'est vrai ca fait un peu hero de pacotille, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas parfaite :p **Ouais...Heureusement que les autres ne le laissent pas faire... **oh, bah non,et puis koi encore? j'allais pas le laisser se faire tuer tt seul lol **Alors, sans vouloir insister...La suite, s'te plait... **mais oui mais oui... :D

Bisoumouchous bisous bisous 

Sandy qu'est de nouveau sous le soleil ( c'est dingue, ça change tout le temps...) . merci pour ta review

**Snapye : tu sais que c'est cruel d'avoir arrêté ton chap là ? **ah bon:p je ne suis pas la deuxième moitié des frustratrices associées pour rien :p** vite la suite ! pitié ! **quelle grandeur d'ame... j'espere qu'elle t'a plu au moins :)**  
au fait j'allais oublié : j'adore ! **miciiiiii et merci pour la review

**Andegis : Coucou :) **hello **et bien pour commencer sa fait plus de 3h que j'ai vu ton chapitre et je poste une review que maintenant, **BOUHOUUUUU pas bien :p **mais bon j'avais un cours d'anglais **ca explique tout... :p **( gr) et donc j'avais pas trop le temps pour la review, **je comprends fort bien **déjà que je suis partit en retard a cause de toi :p **ptdrrrrrrrrrrrrrr dsl... :p

Ba ouai sé scandaleux, sérieux ta dé fic elles ont 100 review en 1 chapitre et toi en 4 chapitre tu nas que... ''partit regarder le chiffre en ho ''... 27 review, bah voui, mais j'ai des revieuses regulières et ca me fait deja plaisir et pis, là, j'ai eu 11 reviews pour ce chapitre toute joyeuse en tt cas, ca me fait plaisir que tu tu milites pour moi lol** sé abusé quand même, en plus elle est bien ta fic :) **mici :** et se que je dit sé pas gentils sé juste la strict vérité :) **arrete, je fais de la concurence au blason de gryffondor:** et comme on le dit la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants :) ... ouai **mdrrrr **bon d'accord je suis plus trop une enfant mais pas grave :p **on va faire comme si :p

Excuse moi pour la beuglante surtout pour le mal aux oreille :p, mais sa me choque de voir que ta pas beaucoup de review, bon sé vré si tt les revieweur sont comme moi, c'est a dire il lise et ne poste pas de review '' oh un ange ;) ''... mdr, je faisais ca aussi avant, mais mnt je laisse systématiquement une review (sauf parfois kan j'aime pas) paske je sais que ca fait plaisir aux gens :)

Non je n'ai ABSOLUMENT pas était déçu par ce chapitree, cool :D** et tt les compliments de ma dernière review tu peux les prendres encore pour ce chapitre et je rajoute comme compliment les mot fantastique :) '' fo que je trouve dotre compliment '' enfin bref elle est super pour résumer. **mici :

Ouai je me suis rendi compte que j'avais écrit une conerie et que sété Harry arf, tu n'as rien vu on va dire :P mdr mais nan :p

Ouf alors, parce que les slash Harry/ Ron et Harry/ Neville sont moche, j'aime pas du tout ce couple. Drago / sev nan plus j'aime pas, enfin la raison sé que je vois Drago et Sévérus que avec Harry :p mdr, j'ai eut du mal à m'y mettre, mais kan c'est bien ecrit, ca peut etre sympa :p. d'ailleurs, j'en ai deux (un long OS fini et un OS en court) qui sont des threesome Harry/sev/Drago :D

Andegis tt contente La fic est fini de chez fini youpy mdr, vivi :)** regard ultra misent style Lory Voldy :) Tu vas posté rapidement alors regard plein d'espoir, qui feré craquer nimporte ki :) **j'ai fais ca que j'ai pu, mais gt chez mes parents ce w-e... : 

Bon je vais te laisser, merci pour ce chapitre :) bisous. mais c'est moi qui te remercie pour cette review si longue :) 

Ps: Et on ne regarde pas mes fautes. oki :)**  
Ps1: au fete si je dis pas de conerie et si je me trompe pas de fic, il y'a une erreur dans le nom de la chouete de Harry, je crois que sa prends un H, enfin sé pas grave.** euh, c'est bien possible, mais je crois qu'en anglais, y'a pas de H justement et je sais pas pk là c plutot le nom anglais qui m'est venu. d'ailleurs si ca se trouve le nom anglais prend aussi un H :p merci pour cette si looooooongue review

**Fanli : j'ai un doute soudain! Tu vas pas faire mourir Rémus et Séverus quand même? **euh... :p nan, lol. je te dirais pas la suite, mais t'inkiete pas de trop kan mm lol **Ah non, s'il te plait! Sinon ce chapitre est cool, j'aime bien! **merci :)**  
bisous! **bisous

**c'est encore moi! **re kikoo :D **je viens de jeter un coup d'oeil au genre de ta fic: romance/DRAMA! **lol, alors ça t'inkiete vraiment bcp llol. Si ca peut te rassurer, je n'ai tué Sev que ds une fic et ce n'est pas un slash lol. Ct avant que je découvre le slash...**  
je te supplie à genoux, si tu veux, je peux même ramper mais ne tue pas Séverus... **de tte facon, elle est deja finie la fic et depuis longtps, donc si je l'avais tué, je ne serais pas revenu dessus, mais ce n'est pas le cas :)

bisous! bisous :)

**Bibulle : Génial, tout simplement** mici :

**Sahada : Pas mal du tout surtout la scène Sev/Ryry Personellement je trouve Dumby sénile donc si tu pouvais l'éluminer Ron avec et Sauver mon severus **hihi, là ca n'est pas sur commande, c'est fini lol.:p Mais g d'autre fics en cours pour lesquelles vous pourrez donner votre avis lol :)

Sahada

**Vif d'or : Alors, la fin du lemon. M je l'ai déguster jusqu'à la dernière goute. **:D** lol C'est une chance que Harry voulait vraiment de cette nuit parce que là, c'est très mal partie pour leurs vies... **Meuh non... **Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent, compris! lol **ok chef, mais regarde la review du dessus :p ;-)

Vivement la bataille. ah oui:p en voilà deja un bout :) **Bisous -x- **bisous et merci

* * *

Bisous à tous :) 

Tatu


	6. Chapitre six

**Titre **: L'amour à sens unique

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Sevy/Harry

**Ratting** : R (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Ils ne sont pas à moi :( seulement l'histoire...

**Résumé** : Ils sont amoureux, ils sont seuls... Cela va-til durer?

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais y'en a plusieurs).

Les RAR sont à la fin, comme d'habitude :)

* * *

**POV Harry.**

"Ava… Da Ke… davra !"

"NON !"

Je me précipite en avant et d'un geste je renverse les deux Serpentards qui ont sauvé ma vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Le rayon rouge passe au dessus de nos têtes et un cri de rage retenti. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me suis à nouveau sur mes pieds et je regarde d'un air de défi l'horrible serpent qui me fait face.

"Tu n'auras pas ces deux là, tu peux me croire Tom !"

"Ne m'appelle Tom espèce de misérable petit salopard !"

"Je t'appelle comme il me chante ! Tu as tué assez de monde Tom, c'est terminé maintenant. Tu vas mourir ce soir sous les yeux de tes derniers Mangemorts encore debout et tu rejoindras l'enfer !"

"Petit présomptueux de Gryffondor !"

"Petit arriviste et paresseux de Serpentard ! C'est facile d'arriver après la bataille quand tout le monde est bien fatigué d'avoir combattu toute la journée. Tu croyais que ce serait plus facile ? Tu croyais que tu allais arriver la bouche en cœur - quelques sourires et « pouffements » amusés se font entendre non loin de moi - et me tuer d'un coup de baguette ? Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser tuer mon amour sans rien dire ?"

"Ton amour ?"

"Laisse tomber, connard. Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire."

"Puisque tu es si sûr de toi… dis moi comment tu vas me tuer ? Je suis immunisé contre les Sortilèges Impardonnables, aucune arme blanche ne peut m'atteindre, quant à ces armes qu'utilisent les Moldus… S'en est même risible que de penser qu'elles pourraient seulement avoir une quelconque incidence sur moi."

Alors qu'il débite ses paroles avec assurance, je me rends compte que je n'ai effectivement aucune idée de la manière dont je vais bien pouvoir me débarrasser de lui. C'est à la fin de son monologue que j'entends au loin le chant de Fumseck qui me rappelle ma deuxième année lorsqu'il est arrivé dans la Chambre des Secrets avec le Choipeau. Le Choipeau ? Mais oui ! L'épée de Godric Gryffondor, ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'envoyer croupir en enfer une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je fais appelle au peu de forces qu'il me reste et en pensant très fort à l'épée, je crie Accio sans quitter Voldemort des yeux et de la baguette. Il me regarde quelque peu surpris puis sourie.

"Je vois que tout est bon pour déstabiliser l'ennemi Bébé Potter. Seulement je ne vois pas ce que tu peux appeler par un Accio sans même tourner la tête ou la baguette vers ce que tu veux voir venir à toi."

"Tu m'agasses Tom."

"NE M'APPELLE PAS TOM !"

"Pardon, peut-être préfères-tu Jédusor, le nom de ton digne _papa_ ?"

Il rugit de rage, je le sens bouillir, je sens sa fureur me courir dans les veines. Autour de moi j'entends des « il est fou », « il a perdu la tête », « pourquoi dit-il des choses comme ça », j'en passe et des meilleures. En fait, tout ce que je veux, c'est gagner un peu de temps pour que l'épée arrive à moi. Je ressens mon amour pas très loin de moi, je sais qu'il a peur, et qu'il redoute le moment où l'affrontement aura lieu. Je m'écarte doucement de lui et des autres, je ne veux plus d'autres blessés, plus d'autres morts, je veux en finir.

Voldemort lève sa baguette et lance un Avada Kedavra qui arrive directement dans un vieil arbre tri-centenaire qui explose à l'impact. De plus en plus fou de rage, il lance des dizaines d'Avada Kedavra que j'arrive à éviter à chaque fois de justesse. Puis du coin de l'œil, je vois arriver l'épée. Je fais un bond magistral dans les airs qui ferait pâlir les copines de Jeanne et Serge (NdA : oups encore une fois je fais de l'humour quand il ne faudrait pas, mais cette scène de bataille est très longue et… pfiou, c'est pas facile d'être sérieuse tout ce temps :p) et attrape l'arme au vol. Aussi rapide et agile qu'un lion, je fonce sur Voldemort et lui plante la lame au travers du corps.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux - ni ses nerfs - il me lance un regard surpris.

"Comment est-ce possible ?"

"Peut-être est-ce simplement parce que je suis Harry Potter…"

"Je ne vais pas mourir tout seul, tu vas venir avec moi…"

Il lève sa baguette dans un geste de dernier espoir, il a du mal à articuler maintenant, mais il tente tant bien que mal de faire sortir de ses lèvres un Avada Kedavra.

Je retire la lame de son abdomen et lui plante dans le cœur. Je suis couvert de sang. Le sien, le mien, celui de dizaines d'autres personnes mortes ici aujourd'hui. Il tombe à genoux devant moi. S'en est pitoyable. Le Grand Lord Voldemort baignant à genoux dans son sang devant Harry Potter. Il tient toujours sa baguette et essaie encore d'articuler un Avada Kedavra. Alors tant pour l'achever que pour en finir définitivement, le lui tranche la gorge de part en part et sa tête vient rouler lamentablement à mes pieds. Ça me dégoûte. Tout ce que j'ai vu, senti… fait me dégoûte. Je tombe également à genoux les deux mains posées devant moi en avant, et vomi. J'essaie de me redresser, mais je ne réussi qu'à tomber en arrière. Mais je ne m'écrase pas contre le sol. J'atterri dans deux bras chéris. Il est vivant et Voldemort est mort. Je peux me laisser aller…

**POV Severus.**

Mon amour est à quatre pattes par terre. Il vomi. Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il se redresse. Il tombe en arrière et je le rattrape avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. Je le prends dans mes bras et regarde autour de moi le spectacle cataclysmique qui s'offre à mes yeux. De nombreux corps jonchent le sol et les derniers Mangemorts encore sous le choc de la chute de leur Maître s'échappent rapidement. Nous nous occuperons d'eux plus tard…

Lupin s'approche de moi, l'air très inquiet :

"Qui lui arrive-t-il ?"

"Rien de grave je pense. Il est simplement épuisé."

Dumbledore s'approche également de notre petit groupe. Ses traits sont tirés. Il ressemble à un vieillard, commelorsqu'il est venu ce matin… C'est triste.

"Est-ce que ça va aller Severus ?"

"Oui Albus. Occupez-vous des blessés avec les autres survivants. Mettez les morts ensemble, les Mangemorts d'un côté, et nos amis de l'autre. Je vais aller prévenir Pompom et m'occuper de Harry. Drago, commence à rapatrier les blessés les plus lourds à l'infirmerie."

"Bien", me répondent la voix de Drago et Dumbledore.

Je m'éloigne rapidement vers le château en boitant légèrement. Je me dirige directement vers mes appartements. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de Harry. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour le soigner et de toute façons, Pompom aura bien assez à faire avec les autres. Je dépose Harry sur mon lit et, après m'être assuré qu'il peut se passer de moi quelques minutes, je m'absente pour aller mettre l'infirmière au courant. Je reviens ensuite prestement au chevet de mon amour et commence à le déshabiller et le laver. Je panse ensuite ses nombreuses plaies et lui donne une potion contre la fièvre qui vient de le saisir. Une fois rassuré sur son état, je le quitte encore quelques minutes pour aller moi même me doucher. Mes muscles se détendent peu à peu sous le jet bouillant de l'eau. Ma peau rougie de plus en plus à ce contact et je me décide enfin à sortir de là. Je soigne tant bien que mal ma jambe endolorie, et retourne à l'infirmerie pour aider Pompom avec les très - trop - nombreux blessés.

Je m'affaire avec elle une bonne partie de la nuit à sauver le plus de blessés possible. Plus tard, des Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste viennent prendre le relais, nous permettant ainsi d'aller nous reposer. Je retourne au près de mon amour et m'étends vêtu d'un boxer à ses côtés.

Cette journée a été la pire de toute ma vie. Non parce que l'Ordre a perdu de nombreux membres, non parce que nombre de mes élèves ou de mes collègues ont péris, non parce que j'ai manqué je ne sais combien de fois de mourir… Non ! Simplement parce que j'ai cru voir mourir le seul but de ma vie une foultitude de fois. Si Harry était mort aujourd'hui, je me serai moi même jeté aux pieds de Voldemort en lui avouant ma traîtrise… Je serai mort sous sa baguette et j'aurai rejoint l'homme de ma vie.

Tout à mes pensées, je m'endors le plus paisiblement possible.

Il fait jour. Je le vois au travers de mes paupières closes. À mes côtés, je ne sens aucune présence chaude et réconfortante. Où a bien pu passer Harry ? Péniblement j'ouvre les yeux pour les rabattre aussitôt, alors qu'un bienfaiteur ferme les lourds rideaux créant une pénombre bienvenue.

"Enfin réveillée ma petite marmotte ?" Pouffe une voix près du lit.

"Très drôle…" Ma voix se fait sarcastique.

"Moi aussi je t'aime," ricane la voix de mon petit ami. "Toujours aussi enclin à la taquinerie à ce que je vois. Allez, ouvre les yeux…"

Je m'exécute comme un brave toutou obéissant et tombe nez à nez avec mon Harry, un plateau d'argent dans les mains.

"Petit déjeuné au lit ?"

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

"Tu es un amour."

"Je sais", me répond-il, mort de rire.

"Quelle modestie !"

"N'est-ce pas ?"

Il me tire la langue et dépose le plateau sur le lit.

"Allez, redresse-toi un peu. Comment veux-tu manger sinon ?"

Je me redresse docilement et jette un coup d'œil à mon petit déjeuner. Il ne s'est pas moqué de moi : bacon, œufs brouillés, crêpes, toasts, pain perdu, croissants, petits pains au chocolat, café, thé, chocolat, jus d'orange, lait, gâteaux et biscuits en tout genre, confitures diverses et variées et au milieux de tout ce fouillis - qui ne tient certainement sur ce plateau que grâce à la magie - un vase d'argent avec une rose rouge magnifique. Il me regarde rougissant et m'explique :

"Je ne savais pas ce que tu manges au petit déjeuner, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. J'espère que ça te va…"

"Je t'aime Harry."

"Je t'aime", répond-il encore plus rouge avec un sourire radieux.

"En fait, je me contenterai d'un café et d'un ou deux toasts. Pis en fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je meurs de faim… Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Il est 10 heures."

"Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas faire seulement 3 heures que je dors…"

"Effectivement, tu peux en rajouter 24 de plus."

"Qu… ?"

"Mange !"

"Ok, je crois que je vais manger un peu de tout finalement. Ce pain perdu a l'air délicieux. Donne moi un peu de café. Non, donne moi plutôt du thé. Oh et puis à près tout je peux prendre d'abord une tasse de thé et ensuite une de café, et puis je prendrais bien un peu de…"

**POV Harry.**

"Ok, je crois que je vais manger un peu de tout finalement. Ce pain perdu a l'air délicieux. Donne moi un peu de café. Non, donne moi plutôt du thé. Oh et puis à près tout je peux prendre d'abord une tasse de thé et ensuite une de café, et puis je prendrais bien un peu de…"

Alors qu'il s'affaire avec son petit déjeuner, je le regarde, un sourire attendri au coin des lèvres. Quand il est comme ça, on croirait voir un petit garçon de 10 ans. Il est adorable. Je l'aime. Une vague d'amour incontrôlable monte en moi et je ressens le besoin impétueux de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer très fort. Mais ne voulant pas le déranger pendant qu'il dévore son plateau (NdA : au sens figuré bien sur… :p la première qui râle pour humour à chier sera punie et je supprimerai le lemon qui risque d'arriver… :p), je me retiens de le faire. Je continue de l'observer se sustenter et il ne semble même pas s'en apercevoir.

Une fois enfin repu, il se rend compte de ma présence et me demande :

"Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?"

"Parce que tu es mignon."

Il rougit et proteste comme quoi le professeur de potion froid et intransigeant qu'il est ne peut pas être mignon, mais la rougeur de ses joues donne à ses paroles un crédit moindre.

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime."

Je ressens soudain le besoin de lui faire l'amour. Tout de suite. D'un coup de baguette, je fais léviter le plateau jusqu'à un endroit sûr, et me précipite sur mon petit ami. Il me regarde avec surprise, mais ses yeux se parent soudain d'une lueur lubrique lorsqu'il comprend enfin mes intentions.

Je le repousse doucement contre le matelas et le félicite intérieurement de dormir en boxer, c'est tellement plus pratique que les pyjamas… je l'embrasse avec passion et mes mains commencent à visiter la peau douce et satinée de mon amant. Il gémi doucement contre mes lèvres alors que je me décide à quitter les siennes. Ma bouche se promène dans son cou blanc, sur son torse, capture ses tétons, et descend toujours plus bas sur le ventre plat de mon amour. Ma main se pose sur la proéminence qui déforme son boxer et un gémissement se fait entendre plus haut. Je le caresse avec douceur avant de lui retirer ce bout de tissu inutile et encombrant. Je regarde avec envie le membre dressé devant moi et le caresse avec lenteur de mes doigts, comme s'il eut s'agit de la pierre la plus précieuse du monde. Les mains de mon amant se crispent sur le drap alors que je lance de brefs coups de langue sur la tête de son érection. Soudain, il m'attrape par les cheveux et me force avec violence à le prendre entièrement dans ma gorge. Je le suce avec délectation jusqu'à ce qu'il se cambre et se déverse dans ma bouche.

J'avise une bouteille de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit que j'attrape, et sans lui laisser une seconde de plus de répit, je le pénètre d'un doigt lubrifié. Il soulève un peu les hanches pour avoir un meilleur contact. Je le caresse ainsi quelques temps puis insère un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt le faisant quelque peu gémire de douleur. Je reste immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il commence lui même à bouger doucement.

"Harry, hummmm…"

"Donne moi un préservatif Sev, s'il te plait."

Il se redresse précipitamment et en prend un dans le même tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en déchire doucement et lubriquement l'emballage. Puis il se penche vers moi et le déroule doucement sur mon membre en une caresse délicieuse.

"Rallonge- toi, dépêche-toi", lui dis-je d'un ton précipité.

Il s'exécute et s'installe, se préparant à m'accueillir. Je me place entre ses jambes et m'enfonce doucement en lui. Il se crispe un peu et grimace de douleur. J'arrête ma progression pour ne pas le blesser mais il me supplie :

"Ne t'arrête pas, continue, je t'en prie…"

D'un coup de rein un peu plus violent, je le pénètre complètement et entame des vas et viens lascifs. Il bouge son bassin au même rythme que le mien et m'exhorte de le prendre plus vite, plus violemment. Mes coups de rein se font de plus en plus rapides alors qu'une de mes mains se glisse entre nos deux corps et que je caresse son membre avec passion. Nous gémissons nos noms avec amour je le sens se cambrer sous moi alors que son essence se déverse dans ma main. L'expression extatique de son visage et mon excitation exacerbée me font jouir violemment en lui. Je m'effondre dans ses bras et me retire doucement. J'attrape ma baguette et fais disparaître le préservatif. Nous nous reposons quelques minutes et il me murmure :

"Quel début de journée merveilleux ! Si seulement elles pouvaient toutes commencer comme ça…"

"C'est à voir… Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi…"

"Harry, mon amour, s'il te plait, pardonne moi pour tout à l'heure…"

"Tout à l'heure ?"

"Oui, je t'ai un peu… disons que je t'ai forcé à… enfin tu vois…"

Il est rouge tomate et il regarde le bout du lit comme si c'était l'objet le plus passionnant du monde et je comprends enfin à quoi il fait allusion.

"Tu ne m'as forcé à rien Sev, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te faisais languir volontairement pour te pousser à bout, et j'ai obtenu ce que je cherchais. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Je t'ai quand même attraper par les cheveux pour te forcer à…"

"Chut mon amour."

Subitement nous tournons la tête tous les deux vers la porte.

"Tu as entendu ?" Me demande mon amant.

"Oui, je crois que quelqu'un a frappé…"

Trois autres coups très légers sont frappés et après nous avoir recouvert tous les deux d'un drap, Sev dit :

"Entrez."

Une tête dotée de lunettes en demi lune, une barbe blanche immaculée et des cheveux de la même couleur apparaît dans le battant.

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez enfin réveillés. Apparemment c'est le cas. Ce midi, nous organisons un grand déjeuné pour tous les survivants de la guerre…"

Je suis frappé de plein fouet par cette déclaration. Depuis que je me suis réveillé ce matin, je n'ai pas pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à Voldemort. Et pour cause, plus de douleurs à ma cicatrice, plus de cauchemars pendant mon sommeil… et maintenant que j'y pense, il y a autre chose qui a disparu…

"Nous espérons vous y voir…"

"Nous serons là," répond Severus alors que je suis toujours à mes réflexions.

Le directeur commence à s'éclipser mais je le rappelle :

"Professeur Dumbledore !"

"Oui Harry ?"

"Je… je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé après que je l'ai tué. Pouvez-vous me dire qui est mort et dans quel état sont les autres…"

"Habillez-vous tous les deux et venez me voir dans mon bureau avant d'aller déjeuner. Je vous attends."

Et il s'en va pour de bon cette fois. Je me sens tout d'un coup beaucoup moins joyeux. Je me retourne vers mon amour et lui dit :

"Dis, tu as remarqué ton bras ?"

"Mon quoi ?"

"Ton bras… La marque, elle a disparue."

Il regarde le bras en question et constate qu'en effet, il est à nouveau blanc et laiteux. Un sourire enjoué et ravissant se dessine sur ses lèvres.

"C'est… Magique ! Enfin débarrassé de la honte de ma vie !"

"Oui, c'est génial ! Si nous allions prendre une douche avant d'aller voir Dumbledore."

"Bonne idée, on la prend ensemble ?"

Nous nous dirigeons tous les deux vers la salle de bain.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? Vous voyez bien que je peux pas faire trop souffrir mes doudoux... (enfin... vu le OS que je vais vous mettre dès que j'aurai fini avec les RARs... Enfin, c'est pas du gai koi (enfin c'est du gay mais pas du gai lol)) Pis, voilà un petit Lemon, il vous a plu? j'espere bien que oui lol. Prochain chapitre, c'estun peu le bilan de la guerre. Puis il restera un dernier chapitre, l'epilogue en fait.Bref, je vais aussi mettre le début d'une fic que je suis en train d'ecrire. Je sais plus combien de chapitre j'ai déjà écrit, mais ma muse m'abandonne et je peche un peu. Vous aurez peut-etre des idées et des suggestions à me faire :)

* * *

Allez, les RARs:

**Andegis : Hola ? qué tal :) **euh, no abla espagnol (ca s'ecrit mm pas comme ca chuis sure lol) 

Tu n'accepte pas les tomates pouris ? nan** mais est ce que les patate pouri tu lé accepte ? **dsl, non plus :p** nan sérieux tu veux me frustré avec cette fin, espice de sadique :p **peut-être bien... lol je fidèlise le lecteur :p (enfin j'essaie en tt cas :p)

Bon alors que dire de ce chapitre, merveilleux de chez merveilleux, sa change pas d'habitude :) lol, c'est gentil, paske justement j'accepte les fleurs lol... nan, serieux merci :

Bon je te laisse bisous a toi et a la prochaine. bisous bisous :)

Ps: Xcuse pour la courte review. Pas de problème. Je vais pas me plaindre d'avoir des reviews, mm si elles sont pas tjr tres longues :D Merci bcp bisous

**Petite grenouille : ho la tu est cruel(le)** cruelLE lol **je ne peut pas croire que tu nous a fait cela et que tu as coupe le cvhapitre au moment le plus crucial alors la la suite est mieux de venir rapidement ou je vais t'en vouloir jusqu'a la fin de tes jours.loll **mdr, dsl, dsl, mais bon... c'est une deuxième nature :p **je blague en fait j'adore ton histoire **merci :** et il faut bien maintenir le suspence. **bah voui :D **À plus. **a, bisous et merci

**Phoenix 5 : Eh mais c'est quoi ça **regarde derriere elle sans se sentir consernée :p

La suite et vite STP. J'espere qu'elle t'a plu :) **Tu te souviens du pouvoir caché de Harry n'est-ce pas? **mdr... **Ce que l'amour arrivera à lui faire faire... **oui oui, je sais bien tout ça :p tu penses bien que je ne suis pas de celle qui tue le cheri de Harry lol :p

C'est pas juste, je devrai aller dormir avec une fin comme ça! je comprends tellement ce que tu ressens... L'autresoir, je lisais la suite de Trauma (tu connais? J'ADORE) et elle a coupé le chapitre d'une maniere, mm moi je le fais pas lol. J'ai cru que j'allais jms pouvoir dormir ptdr**  
Merci et à toute **merci à toi. Bisous

**Jenni 944 : ha hary fais quelque chose ils vont pas mourir comme sa nes pas? VITE LA SUITE **j'espere qu'elle t'a plu

**Crackos : tu es sadique on te l'as déjà dit ? je pense oui…** hoche vigoureusement de la tete OUI OUI OUI :D et j'en suis tres fière :p** c'est impossible de passer à coté de ca **mdr, je ne suis pas de celle qui utilisent des fouets, mais bon :p**  
j'ai adoré ce chapitre les descriptions de la bataille sont superbes. j'aime beaucoup ton style **merci bcp :**  
continue ! **voui :) bisous et merci

**Lilly Margot : **cherche partout ds ses anciennes reviewsoh, mais c'est une nouvelle :D **Bravo !** merci :**  
Les Mangemorts écrasés comme des fourmis ! **voui :D**  
Ton récit est constructif **merci :

Nota : " Je suis très désappointé " c'est dans le Cinquième Elément n'est-ce-pas ? ;-p ( Très beau film au demeurant ). OUIIIII merciiiiiiiiiiiiii et c qui cet acteur adorable que j'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime? VOUI VOUI VOUI, c'est bien lui :D Pour la peine, je te propose comme promis un OS. dis moi le pairing et si tu veux des contraintes, j'essairai de les realiser. (stp, donne moi un pairing facile petit nyeux de chat potté)Bisous et merci

**Bibulle : Comment peut-on être si sadique?... **jme pose moi mm la question :p **La suite scrogneugneu... **d'accords :D j'espere qu'elle t'a plu :) bisous et merci

**Vif d'or : Ben voyons... Tout les auteurs sont allé à la même école! **PTDRRRRRR** Celle où on montre comment faire des fins de chapitre sadique? lol **p-e... :p

Vite la suite! Bisous. Bisous et merci

* * *

Voilà

Bisous

Tatu


	7. Chapitre sept

**Titre **: L'amour à sens unique

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Sevy/Harry

**Ratting** : R (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Ils ne sont pas à moi :( seulement l'histoire...

**Résumé** : Ils sont amoureux, ils sont seuls... Cela va-til durer?

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon

Les RAR sont à la fin, comme d'habitude :)

7

**POV Severus.**

Nous sortons de la douche que nous avons presque réussi à faire calme, mais Harry était tendu, et pour qu'il se détende un peu j'ai trouvé judicieux d'user de ma langue pour quelques caresses buccales. Enfin habillés, il m'attrape la main et nous sortons pour nous rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. À ma propre grande surprise, je ne tente pas de retirer ma main de la sienne et se contact en public me semble presque naturel. En chemin, nous ne croisons de toutes façons que peu de monde. Minerva par exemple, clopine dans notre direction :

"Bonjour messieurs. Comment allez-vous ?

"Très bien Professeur, et vous-même ? Vous boitez, il me semble, l'interroge Harry.

"Oui, en effet. Il semblerait que j'ai été touchée par un sort assez violent. Les Médicomages de Ste Mangouste ont tout essayé, mais ils n'ont rien pu faire. Je vais très certainement boiter ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

"Que nous vous souhaitons longue, Minerva.

"Je vous en remercie Severus. Puis-je vous demander où vous courrez ainsi tous les deux, main dans la main.

"Nous devons allez voir Albus dans son bureau. Il nous attend.

"Oh, très bien. Vous a-t-il donné le nouveau mot de passe ?

"Et bien visiblement, il na pas jugé utile de nous informer de ce changement.

"Ce nouveau mot de passe est « enfin la fin enfin, j'espère ».

"Notre directeur a toujours eu un certain sens de l'humour, réplique Harry mi-amusé, mi-sérieux. Allons-y Sev.

"Je vous accompagne, de toutes façons, je dois aussi le voir.

Nous voici donc reparti vers la gargouille du bureau de Albus. Lorsque nous entrons, sont déjà présents Drago, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Le visage de mon amour s'éclaire lorsqu'il les voit, mais se rembruni après les avoir observés. En effet, ils n'ont pas bonne mine : ils ont l'air plus ou moins blessés et surtout, particulièrement tristes.

"Vous voilà… déclare simplement Albus. Asseyez-vous.

Nous prenons place dans les deux chaises voisines qu'il vient de faire apparaître.

"Minerva, vous vouliez me parler ?

"Oui, en effet Albus. Mais je repasserai quand vous en aurez terminé.

"Bien, à toute à l'heure.

"À tout à l'heure.

"Minerva quitte le bureau et quatre paires d'yeux (plus la mienne) se tournent vers notre directeur pour écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire.

"Je vous ai demandé de venir à tous pour vous donner des nouvelles de certains de vos amis. Pour ceux qui sont déjà au courant, au moins pour le début, je suis désolé, mais Harry, Severus et Drago ayant mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre (ce que nous comprenons et leur pardonnons bien sur), nous allons être obligés de refaire la liste des victimes depuis le début.

Granger pousse un petit gémissement plaintif alors que Weasley lui prend doucement la main.

"Voilà. Pendant la bataille, nombre d'entre nous ont péri. J'en suis absolument navré et particulièrement touché. Les jumelles Patill nous ont quittés…

Les jumelles Patill, elles étaient très amies avec Granger je crois. Harry semble très ému également. Après tout, l'une des deux était à Gryffondor.

"… Luna Lovegood, Cris Tolbiac (l'ami de Ernie), le professeur Flitwick, Seamus Finnegan, bon nombre d'élève d'autres années dont les noms m'échappent pour le moment (pardonnez-moi je vous prie).

Harry se lève pour aller serrer dans ses bras son amie. Elle paraît fortement secouée. Albus continue sa liste :

"De nombreux adultes dont les noms ne vous diraient rien ont également perdu la vie, dont de nombreux parents d'élèves. La liste complète des morts au combat sera inscrite sur une stèle commémorative qui sera déposée à l'orée de la forêt.

"Cependant, il n'y a pas eut que des morts. Voldemort à envoyé Neville rejoindre ses parents à Ste Mangouste.

Harry se redresse les yeux pleins de larmes, il regarde Albus la bouche grande ouverte et demande :

"Neville, professeur ?

"Oui Harry… Je suis désolé. Olivier Dubois est dans un coma magique très profond. Les Médicomages ne se prononcent pour l'instant pas sur son état. Je vous fait bien-sûr une liste non exhaustive car je ne vous parle que des gens dont vous étiez particulièrement proches. Pour en venir au plus difficile pour toi Harry, et bien-sûr pour Ron, même s'il est déjà au courant…

"NON ! Non, pas ça, supplie Harry. Ron, il s'agit de ta famille ?

Le rouquin ne répond rien, mais ses yeux se ferment douloureusement. Il explique, la voix rauque et saccadée :

"Par où commencer ? Maman, elle est à Ste Mangouste entre la vie et la mort. Personne ne sait comment la faire sortir de là. Bill est mort, Charlie ne pourra plus jamais marcher, Percy est mort, Fred a perdu la vue et George a perdu la voix. Moi, je n'ai rien de bien gave, juste un doigt en moins. Ginny a perdu la mémoire et se trouve dans le même service que Neville, ses parents et Lockhart.

Harry, dans les bras de son ami, est en larmes. J'ai moi même du mal à contenir les miennes. Hermione les entoure tous les deux de ses bras et pleure en silence. Ces trois là sont inséparables, tant dans la joie que dans la tristesse. J'aurais donné cher pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'amitié comme celle là. Puis une chose me frappe :

"Vous n'avez pas parlé d'Arthur.

Ron se redresse et me regarde, les yeux toujours embués :

"Il s'occupe de beaucoup de chose. On lui a demandé de reprendre le pays en main. Ils ont enfin cru bon de virer cet incapable de Ministre et il semblerait que mon père soit son successeur. Tout au moins pour le moment.

"Bien. Et Remus ?

"Remus est à l'infirmerie, mais il n'a rien de grave. Il se repose. Il sera au déjeuné tout à l'heure.

Harry est soulagé, et moi aussi mine de rien. Puis, après un bref coup d'œil à Drago, je demande également :

"Qu'en est-il des Serpentards ?

Le jeune Malefoy me jette un regard déçu et répond :

"De toute façons, ils étaient tous Mangemorts. Sauf Blaise, mais…. Il est mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de le dire au monde entier. Je crois qu'ils sont tous morts. Et ceux qui ne le sont pas sont en fuite. Ceux là, je les rattraperai et… Je verrai bien ce que j'en ferrai… Je veux aussi m'excuser, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Severus, Albus, c'est de ma faute si tous ces gens sont morts, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir. J'aurais du prendre le risque, mais je n'ai pas osé, et puis, je venais de perdre Blaise, il était mon seul ami. Je… je suis désolé.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je pense parler pour tout le monde en te disant que personne ne t'en veut… N'est-ce pas, dit-il en nous regardant un à un.

"Bien entendu, je réponds.

Les autres approuvent également. Harry se lève et va se mettre devant Drago :

"Moi, je voulais te remercier car tu nous as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Amis ? Demande-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Drago la serre et Harry l'attire à lui pour une accolade amicale. Puis il revient vers moi et me serre dans ses bras en disant :

"C'est aujourd'hui et maintenant qu'une nouvelle vie commence.

Fin.

A venir, l'épilogue. Alors svp, soyez pas avares en reviews :$ Apres le dernier chapitre, jeme mettrais plus à fond ds mon autre fic.

Dites moi svp ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Ne partez pas sans avoir cliqué sur "submit revew"

Bisous

Tatu

RARs:

**Andegis : Coucou sé moi :) **Hello **aller je me sens d'humeur de faire un cours :p hola salut, **ça ca va, j'avais compris ecoute a suite** et qué tal ? sa va ? **ça aussi j'avais compris, en fait c'est juste que gt incapable de te repondre en espagnol :p **par contre je crois que sé habla et non abla :p **tu vois ce ce qu eje dis, j'ai fais de l'allemand, pas de l'espagnole lol **bref po grave. **oufff **Super chapitre comme d'ab, **merci :$ **on dirait que je radote à chaque review lol.**lol, je connais ca... y'a des gens leur chapitres sont tous meilleurs les uns que les auutres et tu sais plus koi leur dire à la longue lol. mais je ne suis pas sure d'en faire partie lol **Merci de n'avoir pas tué un des deux tourteuro sinon tu seré morte avec eux,par tout les fan de sev et de harry.**oué... j'evite en general de leur faire trop de mal ds mes longues fic. par contre, ca m'arrive assez souvent ds mes OS déprimants... :s** J'ai beaucoup aimée ton lemon sauf le hic sev et en dessous :( moi je le vois que en ho au dessus de Harry, parce que sé un serpentard enfin bref chacun son opinion :) **oué, mais nan, moi j'aime bien changé, j'aime pas resté fixée à "harry est griffy donc en dessous, sevy est seprent donc... j'aime le changement :p** Vivement le prochain chapitre. Bisous **merci, j'espere qu'il t'a plu egalement

**Alinemcb54 : ah non ouf c'est pas la fin, **non, mais presque ce chapitre etait l'avant dernier... **a la recherche dune fic non lu depuis une bonne semaine **voui c dur d'en trouver des nouvelles qui soit interessante lol **sur je tai enfin decouvert petite coquine!**mdr** tu te cachais bien, **mm pas en plus... **ms personne ne resiste bien longtps a supra Aline héhé **mdrrrr**  
continue jadoreuh **voilà j'espere que ce chapitre t'a plu également. je sais pas quels pairing tu affectionnes, mais sans vouloir me faire de la pub j'ai deux trois autres fics sur Bisous et merci de ta review

**Sahada : Pas mal mais Voldy meure vraiment rapidement et simplement... **mouais, je sais :s 

Sahada merci bisous

**Jenni944 : ahh il est si atentionner sevy **n'est-ce pas** hum sa ma beaucoup plus **merci bisous

**Bibulle : Oh oui, elle m'a beaucoup plu... **cool **Merci de ne pas nous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps. **je t'en prie. ça a été un peu plus long cette fois. bisous et merci

**La rodeuse : j'adore cette fics clap clap clap **merci :$ Bisous


	8. Chapitre huit

**Titre **: L'amour à sens unique

**Genre** : romance/ drama/ action

**Pairing **: Sevy/Harry

**Ratting** : R (je pense)

**Disclimers **: Ils ne sont pas à moi :( seulement l'histoire...

**Résumé** : Ils sont amoureux, ils sont seuls... Cela va-til durer?

**Avertissement** : C'est un slash (relation entre personne de même sexe, ici deux hommes) et un lemon (pas tt de suite mais y'en a plusieurs).

Les RAR sont à la fin, comme d'habitude :)

**Note : **Je sais que ça fait à peu près une éternité que je n'ai pas updaté! J'ai honte de moi. Pour la peine, je vais tout updater et même vous mettre un ou deux OS, à commencer par un Threesome HP/DM/SR. J'espere que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

* * *

Epilogue 

**POV Harry.**

TOC TOC TOC

"Sev, sors de là bordel !"

"Oui, je sors, tu peux attendre !"

"Non, je ne peux pas attendre. T'es pire qu'une gonzesse bordel, j'te jure, parfois je me demande si c'est bien à un homme que je suis marié."

La porte s'ouvre et la tête ébouriffée et trempée de mon mari passe par l'entrebâillement.

"Je suis un homme et je te le prouve à nouveau quand tu veux !"

"Prouve-le moi maintenant en sortant pour que je puisse _enfin _prendre une douche."

"Je ne t'empêche absolument pas de prendre une douche mon amour", dit-il en s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer.

"Mouais."

Je me déshabille rapidement, prends la douche la plus courte de toute l'histoire du monde et me sèche en un temps record. Mon amour rentre à nouveau dans la salle de bain, magnifiquement vêtu et me dit avec une moue calculatrice :

"Dis donc Harry, tu te rends comte que par ta faute nous allons être en retard au mariage de tes meilleurs amis…"

"Quoi ? Non, mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !"

"Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire…"

… je saute dans mes plus beaux habits…

"… tu passes toujours trois heures dans la salle de bain…"

… je jette un coup d'œil dans la glace…

"… et par ta faute, je n'ai jamais le temps de me préparer correctement…"

… et pendant qu'il parle, je me rapproche de lui, il ne voit pas le danger…

"… et puis… Qu… ? Oh, non, pas ça !"

… je me suis jeté sur lui pour lui faire la pire séance de chatouilles qu'il n'ai jamais surmontée.

"Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?"

"Arrête s'il te plait mon amour !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?"

"Tout est de ma faute !"

"Je préfère ça…"

"Oui, c'est de ma très grande faute si NOUS sommes en _retard_ au mariage de TES meilleurs amis, auquel TU es _témoin…"_

Enfoiré, tu me le paieras…"

D'un coup de baguette, je rajuste et défroisse sa robe, et après un dernier regard amoureux, nous transplanons.

Nous arrivons sur le lieu de la cérémonie où je tombe sur une Hermione Granger future Weasley qui me hurle dessus comme quoi je trouve même le moyen d'être en retard le jour de son mariage.

"Je crois ma puce que tu es un peu stressée, non ?"

"Je ne suis pas plus stressée que tu ne l'étais toi même au même moment de la journée il y a tout juste un mois…"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…"

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cérémonie dirigée par Albus débute et marie enfin mes deux meilleurs amis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Voilà deux ans que la bataille finale a eut lieu. Personnellement, je ne m'en suis toujours pas revenu. Tant de gens sont morts et moi je file le parfait amour…

La réception est fabuleuse. Et c'est l'occasion de revoir des personnes que je n'avais pas vu depuis un bon moment. Je parle avec Moly (enfin remise de son coma) et Fred, ayant récupéré la vue grâce Drago, de tout et de rien, lorsque nous voyons arriver celui-ci (devenu Médicomage), avec au bras la douce Ginny. Tous les Weasley, Sev et moi-même restons perplexes devant cette apparition.

Il s'avance vers le micro et annonce :

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Ginny et moi sortons ensembles depuis quelques mois. Nous vous avions dit que nous ne viendrions pas, mais nous avons quelque peu… mentis. À vrai dire, nous voulions faire à nos deux mariés d'aujourd'hui certainement le plus beau des cadeaux."

Je lève les yeux vers mon amour qui me tient dans ses bras, puis je jette un coup d'œil circulaire pour voir l'effet qu'il produit. Tout le monde chuchote avec incompréhension, Hermione et Ron se sont levés. Drago reprend son discourt :

"Mes amis, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine… "

Nous nous regardons tous de plus en plus surpris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Ça y est, il yoyotte !

Et là, pénètrent dans la salle Neville entouré de ses deux parents, de Olivier Dubois, et même de Lockhart. Drago reprend :

"Mes amis, j'ai le bonheur de vous apprendre que j'ai trouvé la potion miracle, celle qui rend la mémoire à ceux qui l'ont perdu et la vie à ceux qui sont dans le coma. Mon amour… ?"

"Ron, Hermione, maman, papa, Charlie, Fred, George, Harry… Professeur Rogue… Je suis ravie de vous « revoir »."

Et elle saute de l'estrade pour se précipiter dans les bras de son frère. Elle fait ensuite le tour de sa famille avant de me sauter dans les bras. Tout le monde pleure à chaudes larmes, mais c'est le plus jour de nos vies à tous, si on ne compte pas mon propre mariage bien-entendu.

La journée a été haute en émotion. Il n'a été facile pour aucun d'entre nous de nous remettre de cette fatidique journée qui vit tomber bon nombre de nos amis, mais je crois que maintenant que Ginny et les autres sont revenus parmi nous, ont peut enfin dire que la page est tournée.

Je pense que je vais enfin pouvoir commencer à vivre vraiment, et je vais certainement accepter de donner un enfant à mon mari qui m'en réclame depuis quelques temps. Je ne me sentais pas prêt, mais je pense que maintenant que la vie a vraiment repris son cours, j'ai envie de fonder une famille… Une grande famille.

Ainsi, plus jamais je ne ressentirai, comme durant le reste de ma vie, l'amour à sens unique.

FIN.

* * *

C'est la vraie fin cette fois. Mais je n'exclue pas la possibilité d'une sequelle si l'envie et l'inspiration me viennent un jour. Si vous avez des suggestions, laissez les moi pas review ou mail (l'adresse est dans mon profile). Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic et de ce chapitre svp.Bisous

Tatu

* * *

**Angedis : Coucou sé remoi :) **hello :)**alors pour commencer sé la premiere fois que je poste autant de review pour une fic, d'ab j'en écrit q'un seul au début, et un a la fin ( moué chui flémarde je sais :p ) **je suis flattée d'avoir eu une review à chaque chapitre :D **berk ta fé l'allemand ?** voui :D **j'ai jamais aimé cette langue, trop sauvage pour moi. **C'est plus une reputation qu'autre chose! tous les allemands ne resemblent pas à papa Schultz! **Et bien ta fic est super **merci :) **mais bien sur tu né au niveau de onarluca, Elehyn et de Umbre77, **mdr! je le sais bien! je n'essaie mm pas de m'y mesurer, je n'en aurait pas la prétention! tu connais Anhelo? selon moi c'est l'une des meilleures fanficeuses/slasheuses... **mais elle é quand meme super celon mon avis** merci :)**. J'ai trouvé un peu triste se chapitre, plein de meurt, surtout la fin tragique de la famille de Ron**voui mais tu as vu, ca s'est un peu arrangé :)**( même si je deteste les weasley sé on va dire assez sauvage comme fin :p **)mdr, les pauvres weasley.** Elle é deja fini la fic :'( snif **voui :( **j'espère que ta plein d'idée en tête pour d'autre fic**si tu savais, je suis en pleine inspiration! j'espere que tu vas aller lire les autres que je vais mettre en ligne**. Bisous **Bisous et merci pour ta review

**Alinembc54 : bah quel enterrement, pas festif la nouvelle vie, ta voulu liquider des perso pour faire plus simple, **mdr!nan du tout, mais comme dit une amie à moi, la guerre c'est pas rose bonbon... **enfin tant ke tu tue aps les principaux (touche pas a harry a sev et a dray!)**ptdrrr je tue rarement l'un d'entre eux, et jms en fic à chapitre! seulement pour les OS déprimants...  
**vai aller voir ets autres fics, **alors t'enas pensé koi?**enfin pas ce soir suis crevé, ms demain!  
continue...non pas la fin! **dsl mais si, y'aura p-e une sequelle si ca interesse les gens...  
**jadoreuh **merci

**Petite grenouille : je suis mechante je ne t'ai pas laisser une review au dernier en tous les cas celle-ci compte pour deux alors(j'ai du lire le chapitre précédent pendant que le site était en mode lecture seulement**) c'est pas grave :).** Je disais donc ton histoire a été super bonne d'un bout a l'autre(puisque le prochain c'est l'épilogue) **merci :$ **et j'espère avoir d'autre histoire aussi belle bientot** va jeter un coup d'oeil...**. a plus je t'embrasse.** moi aussi bisous et merci

**Jenni944 : tant de personnes son mort snif povre ron **bah voui :( Merci pour ta review

**Vif d'Or : Vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas reviewer le chapitre précédent, je n'avais pas reçu l'alert.** pas grave :)

**Magnifique ces deux chapitres. **merci :$ **C'est tout triste pour ces pertes... Ces blessés.**voui :(

**Merci beaucoup! Bisous tout plein **je t'en prie et bisous à toi aussi :) Merci bcp

**Sahada : Tu pourrais décrire aussi les dégats du chateau et des alentours mais sinon c'est bien écrit **merci et bisous

**Sahada**


	9. RARs

Alors, me voilà avec les RARs de ce chapitre.

* * *

RARs chapitre 6:

**KH : le rayon rouge c le stupéfix tandis que le vert c le avada :p ptite confusion mais jadore !  
bsous** j'en prends bonne note, je te remercie pour cette rectification... et merci de me lire

* * *

RARs chapitre 8 : 

**Andegis : Hello :) **Hello ! **ouai je parle en anglais je suis forte , **:D **arf toute les fautes que j'ai faite dans ma dernière review plein de meurt ´´ moi bien parler français... **mdr... ca arrive mm aux meilleurs lol, la preuve...**Nan je connais pas Anhelo, après avoir posté cette review je vais chercher son pseudo pour lire ses fic,** t'y a été? t'en penses koi?** moi je trouve que c'est Elehyn la meilleure slasheuses :p **Il est vraie qu'Elehyn est presque... disons, notre gourou lol **oh bien sur j'irais les lires tes futurs fic :) **c'est gentil, merci :)** bisous.**Bisous et merci **  
Ps: au faite j'ai parler de tout et de rien, mais j'ai meme pas dis ce que je pensais de ce chapitre :) ... roulement de tambour et bien je l'ai trouvé très bien :) **Mdr...,merci bcp

**Onarluca : trés bonne fic **merci!** merci et à laprochaine **je t'en prie **continue d'écrire aussi bien surtout **promis j'essaye... **artemis **Bisous et merci de tes nombreuses reviews

**Alinembc54 : jadoreuh, **cool :D Tatu contente** etrange comme fin, un petit bb , un mpreg ds une sequelle (espoir:D) **il n'y a pour l'insatnt rien de tel en projet, mais cette eventualité n'est pas exclue...** merci **merci à toi et bisous

**Nardy : J'ai honte de n'avoir rien laissé avant ( enfin des bisous et des reviews) **lol pas grave :)** Mais j'aime toujours autant et je te vote un oscar c'était super... **oh, bah ca ca fait plaisir :$** Bisoux **Bisous et merci :) **Sandy**

**Sahada : La fin m'a un peu décue mais dans l'ensemble j'ai bien aimé ta fic. **Je suis triste que la fin ne t'ai pas plus... mais bon, si t'as apprécié le reste, ca va :) Bisous et merci d'avoir reviewer

**Vif d'Or : Super épilogue pour une super fic! Merci! **Merci à toi! Tes reviews m'ont fait tres plaisir, celle ci aussi :) merci d'avoir été "fidele" jusqu'au bout 

Draco est génial, Harry et Sev sont super amoureux. voui :)

Je t'embrasse très fort en remerciement de ces beaux moments. encore une fois, c'est moi qui te remercie... je t'embrasse

* * *

La possiblilité d'une sequelle a été abordée par Alinembc54. Ce serait une sequelle Mpreg. Je voulais savoir si ça interessait d'autres personnes ou pas. Si sequelle il y a, ce sera certainement sous forme de OS... ou alors une fic, tres courte... genre 3 ou 4 chapitres...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez par mail ou par review :)

Bisous

Tatu


End file.
